KAJE (RWBY Fanfiction)
by KaShiNobi
Summary: Basically, it's the RWBY story but with a new team. This is my first fanfiction and I'm only 1/3 of the way through so criticism is appreciated. Also, I don't own RWBY.
1. Chapter 0: Introduction

Chapter 0: Introduction

KAJE stands for Team Kanji: Kaitsuki Yue Taurus, Azurina Wataruko, Jinnesu Koumori Ultmia, and Evelyn Inukogi. This fanfiction is just the RWBY story with these four characters are added to it. Kai is the leader who is lazy and has a huge appetite, however he is good at giving orders. He prefers not to fight alongside anyone due to a pride aspect and doesn't like worrying. Kai is by far the most powerful member of the team with a varied arsenal, strength, insane speed, and has range covered. Azurina is the techy who has a robot and can control it. She can be a tad shy but she does tend to bud heads with Kai. Jinnesu is the near mute and very short dude. He uses a Yo-yo as his weapon. He's basically the healer of the group with his semblance. Finally Evelyn is the upbeat nature of the group. She's a nice and outgoing person that has multiple different forms she can take. All except for Azurina are Faunus in some form or another. Kai has horns, Jinnesu is only half; he has sharp teeth and uses sensor vision like a bat, and Evelyn has a tail that changes its form along with her.

Before I begin the fanfic, I should just say that the four characters are based on yours truly and three of my friends. Ever since I finished watching Volume 3, it has become my favourite franchise in any movie, animated series, video game, comic books, and any other form of media. I wanted to put myself in RWBY the best that I could and this is the best I could do. I hope you all enjoy.

...also, some time down the road, I will do the character biographies.


	2. Chapter 1: Pilot (Get it?)

First Person Narrator: Italic (Kai is the main character).

 _I finally get to graduating Signal Academy alongside my close friends: Azurina and Evelyn. Signal was fun to begin with, but my final year was anything but what was promised. Anyway, the excitement I felt going to Beacon was so great that it made the plane ride feel like an eternity._

"Ugh. Can't this plane go any faster? The altitude is killing my head." _I said._

"Kai, we're going at a good 500 mph. Last time I checked, that's faster than your run speed." Evelyn said with a slight chuckle.

"Oh ok Eevee, you want to start something before we get to Beacon?" _I replied._

Evelyn knew that he was joking and that chuckle became more apparent. Azurina approached under the thought that he may not have been joking.

"Kai, need I remind you of that fight you got into with those guys? You had them sent to the hospital and was nearly kicked out of Beacon for them insulting a teacher." Said Azurina.

"Mr. Branwen was an awesome teacher, need I remind you of that." _I again replied._

"I just don't want a simple bully be the reason why you or even us get kicked out of Beacon." Said Azurina.

"As long as you guys aren't in harms way, nothing bad should happen." _As I said that, I noticed a familiar classmate out the corner of my eye: Ruby Rose._

 _She was in Mr. Branwen's class with us and she was one of the only underclassmen that I liked. Knowing her as such, I had to wonder what she was doing here. I didn't want to bother her right now so I just shrugged it off for now. I also noticed she was talking to a blonde girl who's hair looked identical to mine except mine is brown. She also seemed to have a large bust and have an edge in being outgoing, over Ruby. I had to wonder how Ruby knew this girl as I had never seen her before and I thought it was a bit illogical that they could be sisters as they didn't look alike._

 _Before I could think about it any further, some news came on about Roman Torchwick who was kind of hot for a guy until I remembered my sexuality. This was then followed up by some news about Faunus and the White Fang. I can't speak for Evelyn but I recalled when I first met her and Azurina which was at a Faunus protest. I would continue as of why but my train of thought was interrupted by a message from some lady named Glynda Goodwitch. I was honestly a bit frustrated with that cut to listen to what she had to say. I also didn't have much room to speak as right after, the plane reached a new height and made the view pretty jarring. A few minutes passed as we traversed over water. With my navigation skills, I knew that we were getting close to Beacon._

See Kai, we're almost there. Evelyn said and seemed to have an idea even without a map. Evelyn only did because she took advanced place classes that demand work.

Well Finally. _As I said that, I couldn't help but notice some blonde dude who I assumed had a week stomach, or a fear of heights, or both. It could also be because we're going to a school that could potentially kill us. That made me think a little on what I've gotten myself in to. As I rehearsed what I was expecting from Beacon in my mind, Azure took the liberty of halting it with a poke to the ribcage. Since she knows I'm ticklish there, I jumped as per usual._

"Azure, you're really pushing my buttons right now." _Wondering if whether or not that worked as a joke, I was relieved to see a huge laugh on her part._

"Oh, I feel honored that I influenced you in the pun department." She said.

"I just hope I find someone that appreciates them like you do. You know, my hopes better meet with reality here." _I said._

"So do we Kai. I hope the Wifi there is good. Audiophile doesn't have an infinite battery. He is my weapon after all." Azurina said.

"I hope Faunus will fit right in. I hope know one will touch my big ears or pull on my tail, and Kai, you have my right to reck anyone should they purposefully touch your horns." Said Evelyn.

 _It would be a good two minutes before we had our hopes realized as we discussed them. The flight met it's end as it landed firmly on the courtyard of Beacon._


	3. Chapter 2: Ruby Rose

First Person Narrator: Italic

 _As we got off the plane, Annabelle and Evelyn were continuing on bout their hopes and desires. As I began to feel like a third wheel, I took a slight detour to the left to get a better view of Beacon. The two were used to me leaving from time to time, so I left without a trace. Besides, they usually had a lot to talk about and had some things they liked that I didn't such as Cards Against Remnanity. Thank goodness the list stops there since I hate being the third wheel. The list of things us three liked outweighs the things that I don't like that they do, such as Rembound, Hyper Smash Bros., The Legend of Relda, and Sonic the Redhog._

 _As I got my closer view, I remembered that I needed to talk to Ruby. As I looked around, I saw someone's head pop out of the sewer. The guy had very dark skin and I only noticed him because of his yellow eyes. In about two seconds of me noticing him, he seemed to hide himself like I didn't seem him despite not directly looking at me. I stood there clueless, unsure if I should be scared, but with Beacon, there really isn't much room for that. I also thought of pursuing him; again I wasn't sure if I should do that. Any sort of desire to do that was destroyed as I got startled by an explosion which I heard at the center courtyard. I turned my head and saw Ruby next to a cloud of smoke._

 _As the cloud disappeared, I saw a girl dressed in the opposite color. She seemed to be angry and began yelling at Ruby. I then saw another girl dressed in Black approach the two. Basically, I'm sitting here waiting for the right moment to talk to her, and as Ruby fell to the ground, I took that as my opportunity. As I approached, I saw the same guy with a weak stomach reach her first._ (Damn, it looks like I'm not done being the third wheel.) _I thought to myself._

"Aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship? I should call you vomit boy." Ruby Said.

"Hey, I get motion sick." Said the guy with motion sickness.

"Yeah Ruby, that's no way to make a first impression. Motion sickness is actually very common." _I said._

K-Kai!? You also applied to Beacon? _Ruby said, shocked to see me._

"Yes, along with Evelyn and Azurina. Now let me just get this out the way: Ruby. You were one of the few underclassmen that I liked, but why exactly are you here two years ahead of schedule?" _I said._

"It's a long story but you seem to get that a lot, so to keep it short: I talked to the headmaster of this school: Professor Ozpin and he actually let me come to Beacon two years early because he saw how exceptional I was with my weapon." She said.

"Hmm, well I'm glad he picked you of all the underclassmen." _I said._

 _As I said that, we continued along another detour path. I also shook the blonde's hand._

"Kai Taurus, pleasure to meet you vomit boy."

"H-hey, didn't you just get done defending me?" He _said._

"Oh that… I just needed something to initiate the conversation. I'm quite bad at that." _I said._

"All I'm saying is that motion sickness is much more common than people let on." Said still don't know his name.

"I'm sorry, vomit boy was the first thing that came to mind." Said Ruby.

"Really, blondie was the first thing I thought of." _I said._

"Well, the name's Jaune Arc: short, sweet, to the point, rolls off the tongue, and my mom always told me that ladies love it." Said Jaune (finally).

"Do they?" Ruby asked.

"Trust me, they will at least that's what my mom says… n-never mind." Jaune said.

Ruby chuckled as she pulled out Crescent Rose. "Soooo I got this thing."

"W-whoa! Is that a scythe?" Jaune asked.

"Yes, it's also a customizable high impact sniper rifle."

"A wha…?" Jaune continued questioning.

"It's also a gun." _Ruby said as well as myself in unison. Ruby turned and looked at me._

"Come on Ruby, you know I had to say it." I said.

"Well that's cool." Jaune said.

"So what do you got?" Ruby asked.

"Oh… I just got this sword." Jaune said pulling out his blade.

"Oooh." _Ruby is such a dork._

"Ah." _I said for comic relief._

"I got a shield too." He said as he opened up his shield. Followed by him dropping it. "The shield gets smaller so when I got tired of carrying it, I can just… put it away."

"Well, wouldn't it weigh the same?" Ruby asked.

"Y-yeah it does." Jaune said with sorrow.

"…however, it takes up less space and the shield is also the sheath for the blade much like my Murasama High Frequency Blade. The blade's sheath is also a gun, or shotgun with a small round of dust. I actually am not very fond of guns in the first place. They never really impressed me." I said.

"I already fangirled over it so its impact doesn't really hit me anymore. Well, I'm a dork when it comes to weapons, I did go a little over board designing it." Ruby said.

"W-wait, you made that?" Jaune asked.

"Of course, all students at Signal forge their own weapons, you're telling me you didn't make yours?" Ruby asked.

"It's a hand me down. My great great grandfather fought with it in a previous war." He answered.

"Funny. My sword is both a hand me down and handmade. Every member of my family has to make their own Murasama blade." _I said._

"Well, I like them both. They are classics, something others don't have much appreciation for." Ruby said.

"Yeah, the classics." Jaune said almost like he was keeping a secret.

"Ok I have to ask; why did you help me up back there?" Obviously Ruby asked.

"Well why not. My mom always said strangers are friends you haven't met yet. Well, you just seemed nice." Jaune said.

"Speaking of which: Ruby, I now have to ask? Who was that girl you were talking to on the plane ride?" _I asked._

"Oh that was my big sister Yang." She answered.

 _I was standing there with my eyes wide open and jaw about to fall._

"You alright Kai?" She asked.

"OK! That doesn't make any sense. I'm going with it." _I said with ungodly confusing._

"Well Kai, we're half sisters born from different mothers." She said clearing up said confusion.

"Oh, well that makes sense, thanks for clearing that up." _I said._

"Where are we going?" She said.

"Oh I was just following you. You'd think there'd be directory, maybe a… recognizable land mark? Is… Is that a no?" Jaune asked.

Ruby chuckled right before she said…

"That's a no." Ruby said breaking Jaune's heart.

"We were actually supposed to be headed to the main entrance where Ozpin is going to make a speech. I believe it was going to happen at 4:00 and it's… 3:58! We gotta run." _I said with urgency._

 _Me and Ruby both find and make it to the entrance in about 15 seconds due to our speed._

"Uh… Kai, w-we forgot Jaune. Ruby said.

"Making a lot of assumptions here Ruby. Don't worry, I got 'em." I said right before I ran over to grab Jaune and hurried back, and with the doors closing, I had 4 seconds left too spare. "Huff… We made it." I said with relief.

"Hey, Ruby I saved you a spot." _Said who I now know as Yang._

"Oh, I got to go. I'll see you guys after the ceremony." Said Ruby.

"Hey wait. Oh just great, where else am I supposed to find a nice quirky girl to talk to." Jaune said almost like I wasn't there.

"Well Jaune, I got two of them, if you want, I can introduce you." _I said._

Um… sure. Jaune said.

 _As me and Jaune approach Evelyn and Azurina, it turns out they were just finishing up their conversation they started on the plane._

"You guys are seriously still talking about your hopes when we're here." _I asked._

"Kai. Where have you been?" Azurina asked.

"I was… talking to Ruby." I answered.

"We were worried sick." She said.

"I wasn't. Any way, who is this?" Evelyn asked trying to hind that mean comment.

"Oh this is Jaune, I just met him." I turned to speak to Jaune whilst pointing at Evelyn and Azurina. "You see Jaune, this is what I have to deal with." I said sarcastically.

"Isn't he the guy that threw up on the ship?" Azurina asked.

"Um… yes, but…" _I said but was interrupted._

"I'm gonna call him vomit boy." Evelyn said looking at Azurina.

"I am so sorry Jaune." _I said._

"I get motion sickness and it's a lot more common than you'd think." Jaune said defending his case.

"Oh I'm sorry. I'm Azurina."

"I'm Evelyn and not sorry."

 _I was hoping they'd hit it off but Ozpin cut them off._

"I'll… keep this brief." _As I saw him, I imagined what it would be like to fight him._ "You have traveled here today to acquire knowledge, hone your skills, and attain new battle skills. And when you're finished, you will dedicate your life to the protection of people, but I look amongst you and see wasted potential in search of purpose. You hope knowledge will free you from this, but as you'll soon find, knowledge can only bring you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." Ozpin said briefly.

"You will gather in the ball room tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins, be ready. You're dismissed." Said Glynda

"Hey, where did Jaune go?" Evelyn asked.

"He seems to have a fixation on that girl in white." _I said._


	4. Chapter 3: Jinnesu

First Person Narrator: Italic

 _We all head to the ballroom for a good night sleep._

 _I usually am shirtless when I can be, and before bed is no exception. My pants are filled with fruit, especially mangos. Why? Well… I like mangos. The fruit had a black background._

 _Azurina and Evelyn obviously could not do the same; they wore typical female pajamas. Azurina's attire looks like the inside of a computer database, while Evelyn had a more traditional attire that fit around her tail. She liked the color green, so she wore green pants with a leaf symbol on it. She just wore black pants with fluorescent green stripes._

 _I normally don't have to use the bathroom at such a time, but Azu and Evelyn did. As per usual with someone who has protective instinct, I walked them over to the bathroom, but not inside._

 _As they entered, not five seconds later, I heard screams from the bathroom. Some guy whose head was identical to the person's I saw in the sewer walked out of the bathroom Azu and Evelyn walked into._

"Oh, you cannot be serious." _I said out of annoyance_.

He wanted to be stealthy about it, but in this case, it was impossible to not come out that bathroom without someone seeing. Kai lunged at him and landed a single punch. _I_ _didn't want to hurt him too badly; with that, I stopped attacking. I also wasn't entirely sure why he would do that. It seemed like he didn't mean to waltz into the girls bathroom so I helped him up._

"What's going here!" _I heard a voice come from the other end of the hallway. Even before I turned my head, I could already recognize the voice._

Glynda Goodwitch has a recognizable and relatively firm voice that was a bit unsettling in this scenario. _I responded after I turned my head._ "I saw him come out of the girl's bathroom." _I said this whilst pointing at him._ Glynda seemed relieved at this point and she walked over to him. "Jinn, you know your sensory vision can't make out the difference in gender specific bathrooms. We talked about this, whenever you need to use the bathroom, let me know, or else something like this might happen." Jinn did not respond, but met Glynda with a nod. Glynda then turned around. "Alright. As for you, young man…"

 _Of course I was scared, for all I knew, I was gonna get kicked out and I hadn't been at Beacon for 12 hours._ "Just so you know, Jinn is blind and must use sonar to make out location. Now what he did was by accident, but even if it wasn't, hitting another student is unauthorized and can get you sent out of Beacon if the result is bad enough. Now it's alright in this case because you were just protecting your friends, but I'm just warning you." "Yes ma'am." And I looked at Jay. "Sorry about that, I hope I didn't hit you too hard."

Glynda noticed that a lot of students were crowding the area. "Well alright, you all go back to bed, you have an important day tomorrow. At least you first years do." As she said this, a vast majority of the students there had parted back to their beds, or bags in this case. She took Jinn along with her as she left. _Because Annabelle takes forever in the bathroom, I had to stay close by._

 _The crowd didn't completely diminish as another familiar face came in my direction. I instantly recognize her as the same blondie that was talking to Ruby. Before I could even recall her name, she was quick about talking to me._

"Hello! I have to give you major props for such a stunt; you're are worthy of having my exact hair style Kai." She said. "Ok, how on remnant do you know my name?" "Oh, Ruby told me. I might call you Mango considering the pants, and you look like you play Hyper Smash Bros. Do you?" "Well, yeah you guessed correctly."

 _She observed my body for a few seconds._ "Hm… you don't seem to be that built, you're probably still great in bed though." _I was in shock by how she would say this despite knowing me for 15 seconds._ "I can see you're honest like myself. I want to cuddle with you, but when it's not a big ass slumber party." Before he said this, Yang had a huge smile on her face, and it didn't leave even after stating that, in fact it seemed to enlarge; it seemed obvious that Yang was infatuated by Kai. "Out of curiosity, what's that crescent mark on your chest." Yang asked. "Oh, this is a mark my mother gave me before she died, it's a long story, one that I can't go over right now." I said. "Oh, I'm sad now." She said. "I'm sorry but..." _Before I could finish saying that, Yang proved to be the perfect girl for me._ "Hey there's no need for that 'apollo'gy." _I was quite amazed to a point of speechlessness._

 _Azu and Evelyn walked out the bathroom finally, and Azu heard that pun._ "Wow, I don't know who you are but that was an amazing pun." "Oh, I'm Yang, Ruby told me all about you three." "Like what?" Evelyn asked. "Oh just that you guys were good friends of hers and that she was happy to find you three at Beacon." Evelyn was about to finalize. "Ok Kai, we're going over to our beds, or sheets, whatever." She said walking away, followed by Azu saying: "And Yang, make sure you two hit it off so I can get him off of hugging me." "Azu, I don't squeeze that hard." _I said as she walked off._

 _Before I could continue, Yang proceeded to hug me way earlier than I was expecting._ _I couldn't help but let it happen since I found Yang to be quite hot. A sense of shock came over me as I felt to hands touch my butt._ "Ok, goodnight Mango." She said as she let go. _I left as I was struck braindead out of shock. I thought to myself:_ "Did that honestly just happen?"

I was standing completely still for about 10 seconds until another girl interrupted my pause. One that was much shorter than me as opposed to Yang who was slightly taller. Her height was around Evelyn's without her boots, but she seemed to be far more insane. "Ren!" She screamed lunging at me. As she hugged me, she looked up to find, what I can assume, not who she was expecting. "Oh I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else. I'm Nora."

"I'm Kai." "I'll call you Karen since you look like my buddy Ren." She then proceeded to touch his nose. "Boop." "Um, what was that all about. "Whatever guy I really like, I always do that at least once a week." She said. "Two girls in one night, am I really that hot?" "N-No not like that, I mean like…" Nora was interrupted.

"Nora, there you are. Come on, it's time for bed." Said another unfamiliar voice. "Before we go, you should meet your mirror: Kai." I retorted. "I mean, our hair isn't much alike, but yeah, I can see the resemblance." I shake Ren's hand right after. "Has Nora been bothering you?" "Not to a degree that would piss me off. Well you all have a good night." _Ren, Nora, and I all go to our beds, sheets, oh good lord who cares._


	5. Chapter 4: Top Thrill Launcher

First Person Narrator: Italic

The three woke up the next morning and were about getting ready for initiation in the locker room.

"I cannot believe I was able to fit Audiophile (her robot) in the locker." Said Azu. She looked at the other lockers. "Oh, that's how." She noticed that the other lockers were smaller than hers.

Kai was sitting down with his Murasama as he was still shaking cob webs out.

Evelyn's locker was placed right next to a girl with black hair, a bow, _and the best booty of all time._ "Wow, that's a neat weapon." Evelyn said.

The girl only responded with a slight smile as she shut her locker.

"I'm Evelyn. It seems like we would get along quite well. I met one of my best friends where I did most of the talking to begin with."

She answered. "I'm Blake. I see you're a Faunus… y-yeah we probably will"

"I like your bow. It goes great with your… never mind." "Ok, now I know we'll be getting along." Predictably, they hit it off.

Kai notices Jaune with the same girl in all white pointing at some red head. He overheard the girl in all white bragging about the red head under the name of Pyrrha.

She was putting Jaune down and Kai was gonna have none of it. Kai made it over to them and mocked the white girl from behind with a hand talking jester.

"Do you think you're in the position to ask her to be on your team?" "I guess not. Especially after the Pumpkin Pete's thing." "Actually Jaune, I'd think you would make for a great leader." Pyrrha said.

"Doh stop it." "Seriously, stop. This type of behavior is not one to be encouraged." Jaune certainly felt hype. "Weiss, it looks like the spots are filling up. Maybe I should make an exception." He said this leaning toward Weiss. "Ok, that's too close. Pyrrha, a little help please"

Pyrrha pins Jaune to the wall with her spear. "I'm sorry."

 _Weiss proceeds to turn around and point at me._ "You. Do you have any idea who you're mocking?" _I_ _answered._ "The correct term is 'whom' snow angel."

"Ugh, how dare you Faunus. How's the white fang treating you?" "Oh, you want to go down that route eh? You know what they say: You mess with the bull; you get the horns!"

A call from Goodwitch stopped any and all of Kai's motivation. "Would all first year students make their way towards the cliff for initiation."

10 minutes later…. At the cliff

'Azu was right next to Kai with the launch pads.' "Kai, you nearly broke out into another fight with that girl. Ugh… can't you go one day without fighting anyone?"

"If every day is like this than no." _I replied._ "Well, you haven't really kept your promise very well."

As those to confessed, Ozpin was explaining the rules which include land with dying, fight through Grimm without dying, the first person you make eye contact with is your partner for the next four years, find a ruins with chess pieces, the two pairs of students that pick up the same piece are on a team together. "Are there any questions?" Jaune just had to ask. "Yeah um… sir?" "Good!" "Take your positions!"

Kai could not help but chuckle at Ozpin's lack of care despite Kai being on the opposing end of Jaune. Kai was launched first followed by Azu.

Kai felt the adrenalin through his veins and even soul. Oh wait, that's not possible.

As he was being launched, he pulled a rock from out of the ground with his electromagnetism to use as a platform to land safely.

Azu used Audiophile as a jetpack and Evelyn transformed into Vaporlyn so she could spit water to hoist herself from the ground to break her fall. Wanting to have the chips fall where they may, Kai heads up towards the ruins.


	6. Chapter 5: Team KAJE

First Person Narrator: Italic

During his run, Kai noticed out the corner of his eye, a Deathstalker attacking the same dark skinned dude who went into the girl's bathroom. Jinn was trying to get away from it since it required the strength of a team to defeat one.

 _As the Deathstalker missed him and got one of its claws stuck in the ground, it gave me the opportunity to strike_. He broke out a stream of lightning which he used to stun the overgrown scorpion.

Kai grabbed Jinn and they made there way in the direction of the ruins. After about 20 seconds of 50 mph, he stopped to talked.

"So Jinn. From what I can tell, you're very quiet, but are you mute." "If I were mute, I couldn't use sonar and I would be completely blind. I only speak when spoken too, and even then, this is the most I've ever said at one time. It actually hurts for me to talk." "I see, so I guess questioning is for when we get settled; well let's get going."

Meanwhile, somewhere else in the Emerald Forest…

Evelyn pinpointed where Azu landed so whilst she landed, she made it easy for her to find Azu. Azurina impulsively ran in the direction continuing the path started where which she landed. Evelyn had to switch to her Joltlyn form as it was the fastest form of hers. She jolted toward her and grabbed her as they toppled into a small pack of Ursa.

They decided to make short work of them with one of their combined attacks. Azu didn't want to waster any of Audiophile's ammo so she used her semblance: Hydrokenesis to launch a few large pellets of water and Evelyn switched to Glacilyn to freeze those pellets to make they were sharp. Those ice shards managed to take out the three Ursa.'

"Azu. You didn't hear me call your name?" "You didn't." "I did… telepathically." "Haha real funny." Evelyn switches back to Joltlyn, grabs Azu's arm and they make their way toward the ruins.

Somehow, they managed to reach the ruins at the same time. Evelyn knew exactly where the ruins were but she wasn't as fast as Kai, while Kai had to take a few detours to get to the ruins.

"Kai, why is he with you?" Azurina asked. "It's because I made eye contact with him first, obviously." Annabelle seemed to show a bad mood once I said this, probably even before. "I'm just glad we got here first. Oh, his name is Jinn. He doesn't talk much."

Jinn gave me a piece of paper and asked for me read it. "I'm a bat Faunus. I emit sound waves from my mouth and I'm aware of where everything is. Azurina is about to be hit by a bullet." "Wait What." Azu said as I was reading. "No I'm just kidding. This is to compensate for my blindness."

 _Me and Evelyn both pick up a white bishop piece to ensure the four of them on the same team._ "Mango, you beat us here!"

 _I heard a yell from up top a cliff. It turned out Yang met up with that girl with the nice booty._ Yang and Blake dropped down. "Right, introductions: this is Blake." Yang Said. "I'm Kai." "Azurina." Evelyn pointed at Yang. "I already met Blake, but not you. I'm Evelyn." "You guys met Blake. This is Yang. The hottest girl ever conceived." _I said humorously._ It did its job as Yang met me with a chuckle. "Oh and this is Jinn, he doesn't talk much." Yang went to go pick out a piece.

"Hey Blake. How about we take this cute little pony." "Eh. Sure." "Yang, you don't know your chess pieces; that's a knight." I said followed by Yang's retort. "Well excuse me for not using the proper Kaiminology. Kaimangology." "Ok Yang, that's trying too hard." _We all heard loud gun shots coming from the forest._

Nora proves that you can in fact ride an Ursa, but it's incredibly idiotic. Quickly she managed to get over to the ruin and grabbed a rook. "Ooh… I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!" "Nora!" Ren said. "Coming Ren." "Did she just ride in on an Ursa." Said Blake. "I?" Said Yang. "Nora. Way to make an entrance!" said Trey.

There was a loud yell from above. Ruby thought getting on a Nevermore in the first place was smart. Somehow Jaune went flying with the perfect timing to break Ruby's fall.' "Did your sister just fall from the sky? Said Blake. "I?" Said Yang. "Hey- Jaune." "Hey Ruby." Ruby jumped down from the tree. "Ruby." "Yang." Nora jumped in the middle. "Nora!"

Pyrrha came in with a Deathstalker behind her. _That wasn't the same Deathstalker that I stunned. The lightning would have at least shown._ "Did she just walk in with a Deathstalker on her tail." Said Blake. "Ok seriously. Nothing gets by you does it? Said Trey.

"Argh…. I can't take it anymore! Would everyone chill for two seconds before something crazy happens again?" Said Yang.

Well, everyone chilled out but it wasn't two seconds later, Weiss fell from the sky. As opposed to what Weiss said, Jaune did in fact save her. Her and Ruby I might add.

"Aw man. I wanted her to die." _I said that it a joking manner but it clearly didn't come across that way to the lot, except Yang of course_. "Kai!" Evelyn, Azu, and Ruby said in unison.

"Well, now we can all die together." Yang said after Pyrrha, Jaune, and Weiss fell in the mix. "Not if I can help it." Said Ruby.

"Wait Ruby, No!" Yang said. As expected, Ruby got bounced back with ease. She would have died had it not been for Weiss' ice block. Literally.

"Could you not be so impulsive you dunce." Weiss said. "I just want you to know that I'm capable of doing this. I'm not trying to show off." Said Ruby. "Tell you what, you show off less, and I'll be… nicer."

"You better apply this new realization to Faunus. Kai seems to be having an issue with you opinion of them." Ruby said. "It'll be fine as long as they aren't affiliated with the white fang." _I noticed that Blake gave a slight death stare towards Weiss._

The teams gathered. "Hm… I don't think we need to fight theses things. Our objective was simply, to get back to the cliff." Said Ruby. "Live and Run. Now there's a strategy I can get behind." Said Jaune. (Seriously, who else would say that.)

The group managed to make there way to an old ruins which consists of a bridge and a large cliff. Ruby, Trey, and Evelyn tried not to go too fast, (Evelyn was in her Joltlyn form) but they did take a lead over the other nine.

Kai knew instinctively that the patrolling Nevermore would take out the bridge. Trey managed to stop his team, Pyrrha, and Ren before that happened, cutting the group cleanly in half.

The Deathstalker that was following Pyrrha broke free from the ice and chased them down. This was then followed by the Deathstalker that attacked Jinn. Ren distracted the front Deathstalker with his guns.

Evelyn and Azurina did their tag team they used against the Ursas. Only a few of the shards hit the soft spot underneath but did little effect.

Azu turned around to see Kai sitting down eating an Apple. "Kai, this is not lunch time!" "Azu, I'd be watching your back side if I were you."

Azu turned around to see Audiophile flying in her direction. She didn't have enough time to react so it landed on her, almost knocking her out. "Hm… Evelyn, go to your Flarlyn form and surround the Deathstalker with fire." _She did just that, and I also couldn't help but notice Jinn's weapon._

 _It was extremely unorthodox, because lets face it, how often do you see a yo-yo used as a weapon. Knowing what yo-yos can do as toys, it made it pretty obvious how it worked as a weapon_. "Jinn, use the yo-yo string to cut off the tail." _Kai took another bite of his apple as Jinn used the string to sever the tail._

He proceeded to throw his apple up into the air and used his electromagnetism (Lightning manipulation.) to lift a few boulders from the ground. He passed them through the ring of fire and they managed to topple the scorpion on its side since the fire upped the striking power of the boulders. Trey jumped over the fire, stabbed, and cut open the creature from the underside.

Of course, he just had to be standing right where the apple was going; knowing this, he held his hand up into the air to catch it. Not being one to intervene, he let the other teams finish their respected fights.

"Um… a little help over here." I walked over and lifted Audiophile off of her and helped her up. "Azu, don't worry about me. I know what I'm doing." She said nothing in response.

 _It all came down to sitting down and enjoying the show as the other teams had finished their fights, just like the ending of "Halo 2." Ruby's final blow beheaded the Nevermore, but it left her upon the huge cliff, which is not the same one that Ozpin requested we make it to._

"I'd hate to ruin the awesome look and feel, but how on remnant are you going to get down from there?" _I said as Ruby began to panic, Weiss used her Glyphs to help Ruby down._

Later at Beacon…

Ozpin announced Teams CRDL (Cardinal), JNPR (Juniper) and was getting to the next team. "Azurina Wataruko, Evelyn Inukogi, Jinnesu Koumori Ultmia, and Kaitsuki Yue Taurus. The four of you retrieved the white bishop pieces. From this day forth, you will work together as Team KAJE (Kanji), led by: Kaitsuki Yue Taurus." "Thank you professor." Kai Said. "Congratulations young man. Talk about a long name." "That's his full name?" Yang said in the background. After Ozpin had announced team RWBY (Ruby), Ozpin concluded. "Looks like things are shaping up to be an… interesting year."


	7. Chapter 6: The Semester Begins

First Person Narrator: Italic

After the initiation, the teams found their way to their own dorms, finally. _'Well, it turns out, lucky for me, our dorm was right next to team RWBY's, with JNPR's across the hall from theirs._

 _As it was around 8:00, most of the other teams went off to bed but since my team wasn't that tired, we decided to unpack and decorate the room so we didn't have to do it the following morning._

 _All our belongings were brought up such as my TV, video games, Azu's computer and Audiophile (Phil), Evelyn's large set of fiction, and nonfiction books, and Jay's… Wow what does this guy even do? I couldn't ask because he only speaks when he feels like it and probably doesn't want to talk about it so…_ "Jay, you've never heard of Cards Against Remnanity?" Said Evelyn. "No." Said Jinn. "Would you like to try it?" Said Azurina. "Maybe." Said Jinn answered. "Really, you guys are going to get him to play that cash of "Remnant the board game?" Kai Said with minor annoyance. "Yes, he seems interested in the game. Besides, it only took us ten minutes to get everything settled; must be a new record." Said Evelyn. "Ok fine, I'm not stopping you, I'll just be on my Remnantendo Switch continuing where I left off with Fire Emblem Reawakening." Said Kai.

 _As I began the next chapter of said game, I caught a glance of Jay getting the basics for the game down._ "Alright Jinn, here's your first question." _Said Azul (That's what I'll call her)._ Jinn put in his answer to the following "President for 2016 election on planet Earth's United States of America?" Jinn put in Hilary Clinton since he only knew the names of the people. "Oh, looks like you didn't get any points Jinn, oh well, try another name." Said Evelyn. "Donald Trump." "Well, you got 2 points. However, it's not enough to pass to the next level. You need at least 3 points.

Well, you have one more try." Said Evelyn. He plugged in a name he remembered only seeing once but it was in a very entertaining video. "Gary Johnson." "Wow, you received ten points, that's a perfect score. He's doing better than you did on your first try Kai." Said Evelyn. "Hey! My question involved good modern day pop music. That's kind of impossible." Kai Said. "Well Uptown Funk was good." Azul said. "Ok fine I should have thought of that, apparently, some Justin Bieber dude counted as negative eleven points so even if I did get my next two perfect, I wouldn't have passed." Kai Said as he continued his mission.

Azul turned and saw that Jinn was on the tenth level, one that she barely ever reaches. She tried to find any excuse she can to keep Jinn from beating her high score and she used the clock. "Oh, look at the time 9:00, we should seriously be getting to bed." She said. "But I'm in the middle of …" 'Before I finished that sentence, Azul turned my TV off. "Oh come on, I always get up on time." I said in retaliation. "Um… Kai, I hate to break it to you, but you kinda don't. We usually have to wake you up." Said Evelyn. "I love and hate you guys so much." Trey said, ending the night.

The Next Morning…

The sound of a whistle coming from the room right next to KAJE's room woke most of the team, with Kai being the obvious exception. Evelyn was the first to try and get him up but after she shook him back and forth, she remembered that Azul had a better way.

Azul walked over to him. "Kai, I'm sorry I must do this twice in one week." Kai jumped up into air as though he should blade got poked, oh wait it was. "Ok, Annabelle, I deserved that, but still!" Kai Said upon landing. "Oh chill and take a shower, oh wait, Evelyn already jumped in the shower. Wow she's fast." Said Annabelle. "Well, that doesn't mean I can't jump…" Before Kai could finish his sentence, Azul poked his shoulder blade again. "And... that's three. Kai, just no." Annabelle said. Kai just looked at her in a pouty way. "Come on now, that was funny." Kai said. "And I have to deal with you as the leader." She mumbled.

 _Just as fast Evelyn got in the shower, she got out._ "Well that was quick." _I said._ "Quicker than you." She responded. "Wow your good." _I said as I ran into the shower, and taking it in five minutes._ "Ha ha, I only took four minutes." _Evelyn said as I walked out with my school uniform on._ "Ok Evelyn, the first one to get to Port's front door of his classroom is getting treated to a hot chocolate Sunday with Neopolitan ice cream from the one who comes in second." _I said as Evelyn switched to her Joltlyn form which was somehow fine-tuned with her school uniform. We stepped outside and counted down._

Right before Evelyn said "Go!," Azul tried to stop it by saying "Hey what about me and… Jinn." _We took off with be relatively neck and neck. As we approached the door, I slipped a little ahead only to run and find Azul already conversing with Port as the class had twenty minutes before class began. I walked in with my jaw on the ground as I never knew Azul to be speedy, she is the tank of the group for a reason._ "Well Trey, moral of the story: don't make promises you can't keep." _Evelyn said as we walked down to seat ourselves._ "Kai, I believe you owe me a hot chocolate Sunday with Neopolitan Ice Cream." Said Annabelle. "Damn, I did outright state second, I didn't specify with whom. Ok, a promise is a promise, when we get back to the dorm, I'll make it. Ok but in all seriousness: how the hell did you get here so fast?" Kai asked. "Phil has a teleporter that takes forever to recharge. Oh, and I brought Jay so technically, we tied for first." Azul said. "I hate the world." Kai said.

"You know, out of all my years at Beacon, I don't think any first year, first day team raced to get into my class before." Port said. "Oh, Professor it's because of your phenomenal mustache." _I said, and it even made Professor Port laugh._ "Ho ho ho (No, Santa Claus has beard.), well let's just hope guys continue to impress me as that was a grandiose first impression." Port said as he started to get his notes ready.

"Well, here comes everyone else." Said Evelyn as all the teams except for JNPR, and RWBY walked in. Yes, CRDL came in five minutes early. Cardin sat right behind Jinn. Even before the class began, he constantly flung paper at him when no one was looking. _Well I saw the one he flung right before class began as team RWBY walked in followed by JNPR._

 _The class began and to be honest, boredom doesn't get to me as much as others, so his lecture didn't destroy my ability to learn. I just remembered that I didn't use the bathroom this morning. I tried to make until the end of the class session but I excused myself as Port was explaining what a true huntsman must be. To my surprise, the bathroom was quite some distance away from the class room. Watch something exciting will happen when I'm gone. Since I'm certain that you viewers reading this don't want to read me using the bathroom so, cut back to the class narrator._

Don't tell me what to do. Anyway, Weiss was getting her ass kicked by a boar. _Ha, serves her right._ Will you shut up and finish your bathroom session? _Ugh fine._ Ok. "Weiss, aim for the underside, it lacks armor." Ruby said. "Quit telling me what to do." Weiss yelled despite the advice clearly helping her defeat the Boarbatusk. Weiss was tired as Port complimented her talent. "It seems we are the presence of a true huntress in training." As he said this, Kai walked in. "Ah, Mr. Taurus, you missed all the excitement." As he said this, Kai laughed so hard internally. "Anyway, do you believe you have the qualities of a true huntsmen in training. Because I have one more Boarbatusk." "Sure, bring it on." _I said._ "Ok, let's see how a leader handles the situation." Weiss grunted after that comment. Que the quick clothing change.

The boar started off with its rolling attack. Trey used his Murasama blade to parry the attack, stopping it so he can kick the boar away (His boots have magnets and the bottom of his sword attaches to it). _I noticed that the attack didn't do anything but get the boar off me. My parry hit the upper side, which lead me to notice the underbelly. I reacted by throwing my sword up in the air as the boar charged at me again. I grabbed it by the horns, stopping it in its tracts and gathered my strength to toss and flip it over so my sword would come crashing down on its underside. Well, I don't recall seeing a Grimm survive an implement and this one was no different. As I used my electromagnetism to lift my sword out of the soon to be disintegrated soulless beast, I made it come straight back into its sheath._ "Hmph, piece of cake." _I said looking bored._

"Well well well, Mr. Taurus made that look relatively easy. He is well deserving his spot as the leader of team KAJE." Weiss and Azul grunted whilst hearing Port exclaim this compliment. "Looks like that's all the time we have for today, remember to take care of the assigned readings, and be ready for next class." As Port said this, Weiss stormed off, followed by Ruby. Kai walked out and headed towards his dorm to make the Sundays. "Wow, I would so tap that." Yang said right after Kai made his way out of the room. "Seriously Yang." Blake said. "Oh, did I say that out loud, sorry Bellabooty." "Yang!"


	8. Chapter 7: A Bad RWBY Episode?

First Person Narrator: Italic

As Kai made it up to the room, he forgot that the dorm had a kitchen and the staff at beacon load the team's dorms with mostly all their favourite foods, supplying them just enough to survive on weekends. _As such, it made it easy for me to make my Neopolitan Hot Chocolate Sunday Supreme recipe. The rest of the team walked in right as soon as I finished up._ "Oh good, you kept your promise." Azul said. "Did you seriously think I wouldn't, despite breaking the rule about not bringing your weapon to class." Kai said. "Oh yeah, well this one time payed off." Azul said. "Well you and Jinn better enjoy it, where is he anyway?" Kai said. "He's talking with Jaune." Evelyn said. "Um... Jinn… Talking!?" Kai said. _As Jinn came back, I gave him his Sunday and I went straight to sleep as my stamina is god awful._

One Month time skip…

 _After a month has passed, I noticed that Yang began to grow closer to me, Jinn continued to be quiet, and Azul seemed to be getting ticked off at me over something._

At lunch, the teams were seated with team JNPR on the left, RWBY on the right, two members of KAJE on the RWBY side (Kai and Evelyn), and the other two being on the other. Just to let y'all know. "I'm seriously glad that they already peeled the Mangos because they are a true pain in the ass to peel." _I said._ "I guess mango was the proper name for you." Yang said sitting next to Kai. "Sure, efforts to come up with anything has now been fruitless." _Me and Yang were the only ones that laugh, well Evelyn chuckled._ "Wow, Yang approves."

Nora seemed a tad enraged and intervened with a story. "I had a dream last night that I must share." Nora said with a sigh from Ren. "Here we go again." "So we were there in the middle of the night." "It was day." "We were surrounded by Ursai." Yang seemed infatuated by the story. "They were beowolfs." "Dozens of them." "Two." "But in the end, they were no match. Me and Ren made a boat load selling Ursa skin rugs." Said Nora with Ren correcting her close behind. "Ugh, she's been having this recurring dream for nearly a month now." Ren said. "You know, I've always wanted an Ursa skin wallet." _I said._

At the other end of the table…

"Jaune, are you ok?" Said Pyrrha. "What? Oh, yes I'm… I'm fine." Jaune retorted. "Is it Cardin?" "What no, he's just messing around." Jaune said. "Jaune, Cardin has been picking on you since the first week of school." Pyrrha said. "Yeah Jaune, he's a bully." Said Ruby. "Guys, it's all good." Jaune said. "Ok, but Jaune, remember if you need help, just ask." Said Pyrrha. "Ooh, we'll break his legs!" Azul retorted that statement by Nora. "I'd rather break his arms considering what he's doing to Velvet right now." _I saw Velvet who is a second-year student getting her bunny ear grasped by Cardin._ "Azul, Nora, I'll gladly fulfill your requests." _As I stood up, I felt a hand grab mine._

 _It was Azul's._ "Kai, sit down, we don't want to cause trouble. You would think as leader; you'd know that." Azul said. "Ok, Azul, that's pushing past humor, now I'm starting believe somethings bothering you." _I said._ "I don't know if I had what it took to be leader, but I don't think you have it in you either. You're far too lazy." Azul said. "Azul, I bet you anything that that's what led to Ozpin's decision. My nonchalant attitude is what tipped the hat in my favor. I don't care if you would have a difference in judgement because your attitude towards my devotion as leader isn't going to change Ozpin's or my mind. It is what it is, whether you chose to except it or not. Though I do give you credit for speaking your mind." _I said and damn that was long._

"Ok, I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to have an outburst, just things started to pile up. I just hope that Ozpin knows what he's doing." Azul said, solidifying a short argument. "Wow your choice of words is sexy." _Yang said to me._ "Thank you, I try." _The laughter in that only spanned to me and Yang, and perhaps Annabelle as she was a part of the conversation._

 _What do you know, Cardin came in behind Jinn._ "Hey what's up buddy? How did you like the girl's bathroom?" He said this whilst smacking upside the back of his head. "Ok Azul, his limbs have got to go." _I said this as I stood up and made my way around the table._

"Ok Cardin, you actually want to go down that way? He's blind you fool." _I said._ "Well, what do we have here, the bull is about to get his horns trimmed." Cardin said. "You know I was going to say: mess with the bull you get the horns, but the both of us could get thrown out of Beacon for a few days, just because you decided to be ignorant? I don't really want to get into fight, I mean I did make a promise that I wouldn't." _I picked a penny off the ground._ "I'll give you this penny if you leave us alone." _I give him the penny and Cardin felt an exuded vibe that Kai was no one to mess with and that was due to Kai's red death stare, and he ran with his team who were confused why he did, but they left too._ "Thank you Kai." Said Azul and Jinn. "He's probably not going to mess with my team anymore. Though, I'm still concerned for Jaune." 'As I said this, Jaune got up and left. "Oh yeah, that's my Mango." Yang said as Kai simply smiled back with a thumbs up.

Later at Oobleck's classroom…

Kai was sitting next to Velvet. _Oobleck was talking so damn fast that it made it nearly impossible to take notes. Well, I am fast so it worked out in my favor, but not Cardin's or Jaune's._ "Now have any of you been discriminated due to your Faunus heritage?" Oobleck said. _Me and Velvet raised our hands._ "Get this professor, it happened to both of us about an hour ago." _As I said this, I proceeded to hug Velvet to make her feel better after Cardin's act. To my gratitude, it worked._ "Thank you." Velvet said. "Oh my, that's simply terrible. You see, it is this very ignorance, that breeds violence."

 _After a questionnaire on Oobleck's part, he asked for Cardin's view on the subject._ "Well, it's probably much easier to train an animal than a solider." "You aren't the most open minded or individuals are you Cardin." Pyrrha said. "Yeah, maybe I should have broken your legs." _I said._ "What, you all have a problem?" Said Cardin. "Nope, just the answer. Faunus are much more adept to seeing in the dark."

Blake continued where Pyrrha left off. "General Lagoon was too inexperienced and made the mistake of attacking the Faunus in the dark whilst they were asleep. Perhaps if he payed more attention in class, he wouldn't have been remembered as such a failure." Blake said towards Cardin. This angered him and he stood up. "Ugh, Mr. Winchester, please take your seat. You and Mr. Arc can see me after class. Moving on."

Later at the dorm…

"Ok guys, listen. There's something I need to get straight right now: I may not be very active and lazy, but just know that I'm here for you guys." _I said, and Azul retorted._ "Kai, if it's about what I said earlier, I didn't mean it, I was just unnecessarily angry." "I know but I have to confess: I've never liked the concept of working on a team. I either bark orders, rarely do a chain attack, or fly solo. But I don't want shoulder everything since I've come to realize that it leads to nothing but failure." Evelyn jumped in. "Kai, you may be our leader, but we're here for you as well. Now who's up for a game of Cards Against Remnanity, not on the computer." "Seriously? Here for me my ass."

Kai had no interest in the game, and while he normally would go to sleep, he heard a conversation up top the roof. He made out the voices to be Jaune and Pyrrha. Kai was shocked to find out that Jaune basically snuck into Beacon. _After a minute of Jaune's macho talk, and if only he heard my conversation since he's trying to shoulder everything to himself, I heard and third voice. Regrettably, it was Cardin. I say that because I regret not breaking his legs, especially after hearing what he said._


	9. Chapter 8: Hyper Smash Bros

First Person Narrator: Italic

After a good night sleep in preparation for the field trip, said field trip commenced. Glynda took the first-year students to Forever Fall. _Ok, this forest has red trees. It would have made more sense to call it the Ruby Forest. I just need to find the relic in the Sapphire forest to unlock the master sword. Joking from Legend of Relda aside, Glynda wanted us to fill a bunch of jars with jelly… I think._ "Alright, remember that this forest is filled with the creatures of Grimm, so make sure to stay close to your team at all times. Report back here at 4:00, have fun." Glynda said.

As she left, I responded. "How the hell are we supposed to have fun? She even brought up that this forest is filled with Grimm." "Kai, I thought you liked fighting." Said Azul. "I do, I find it fun but many first years do not. I was simply pointing out the contradictory on Glynda's part." _I just noticed that Jaune was not with his team, but rather with Cardin's._ "Eh… hang on guys, I have to talk to Pyrrha." I said as they collected the jelly.

"Pyrrha!" _I shout her name as I run in her direction._ "Kai. What is it?" She said. "Jaune. If you're curious why he's not with you, it's because Cardin has him on a leash." "Wh-What do you mean?" She asked. "When you left him alone on the roof last night, he wasn't alone for two seconds before Cardin jumped up. He was overhearing Jaune's secret. The only reason I know is because I recognized Cardin's voice from inside my dorm right before I went to sleep. I would not give up trying to help him if I were you, especially if you stuck around when Cardin showed up." "Thanks Kai, but don't worry, I wasn't planning on giving up on him." Pyrrha said. "Alright good. Hey Nora, I heard that this jelly stuff goes great on pancakes." "Pancakes! Come on guys, let's get some jelly." "N-Nora. Wait, how did you know she liked pancakes?" Ren asked. "For the same reason why I know about Jaune's issue. Oh, and it's what she eats every morning." I answered. "She's the reason why there's no syrup left." Ren said. "How 'bout that. Well it's about time I got going." I said as I made my way back to my team who to my surprise, already collected the jelly for not just themselves but me as well. "See Kai, we're here for you." Evelyn said. "Oh, well what was the point of that?" _I asked._

It was probably never going to be answered but anyway, we have about twenty minutes to 4:00…

"Ok these teachers seriously underestimate our ability." _I said spitefully._ "I think they overestimate yours." Said Evelyn. "If you want Evelyn, I'll give you a testament to just how powerful I really am." _As I say this, Azul pokes me in the shoulder blade because of course she does. "Azul, you are not helping my case here." I said after I recovered_. _"I think there's a good testament. Don't worry, your weakness is safe with me." She said._

 _About two minutes had passed and we saw Dove, Sky, and Russell running opposite to the direction in which we were facing. Russell pointed in the direction he was running from as it was where the Ursa was attacking Cardin and Jaune. As a good majority of us make our way towards the fight, we see Jaune defending Cardin from the Ursa's claw. Jaune got tossed around until he finally took down the beast by beheading._ "Alright Jaune!" _I asked._

 _After basically ending the reign of Cardin's harassment, 4:00 came before we even knew it. On the back to Beacon, I came with a most interesting point._ "You know, I'm glad that Jaune doesn't need to worry about Cardin anymore" Said Azul. "You know, I don't even think Jinn, Velvet, or anyone else has to worry about him now." _I said._

One week before exams…

About a month had passed since the Ruby Forest and Kai was practicing for a Hyper Smash Bros. tournament on Sunday. It was currently Friday and Kai had just got done showing Jinn how to play. He seemed to grow a liking to Bowser, and Kai would hate it when his shield got broken whenever Jinn used down B. _By the way Nintendo, that should not be an instant shield break._

Kai played the game with Azul a lot, who had liked to play as another down B shield break character, Kirby. Kai's mains are Lucas, Diddy Kong, and Sonic. _Do know that I do main those characters in real life, except Sonic, I can't get the grasp on how to play him._ As the rest of the crew got tired of playing friendlies against Kai, Azul found (online) a Cards Against Remnanity tournament held by Evelyn's best friend Akina who was not interested in becoming a huntress. They talked to her online and decided that Azul, Evelyn, and Jinn could spend the night over there.

Kai invited team JNPR over since they didn't have anything better to do that day, while team RWBY was out near the docks since Weiss wanted to greet the participants coming from the other continents who were coming for the Vytal Tournament. Pyrrha didn't show much interest in the game and preferred to talk with Evelyn and Azul. "Guys, I'd recommend a 1 v. 3 because I play much better when I drink Dr. Repper." _I said._ "Kai, are you sure you want to do that, me and Nora have played this game before?" Said Ren. "I need to make sure I'm ready for this tournament on Sunday. The least I can do is try _." I said as they picked their characters: I went Sonic as he was best character, Jaune went Link, Ren picked Sheik, and Nora picked King Redede; go figure._

With two stocks against six, Kai needed to pick the three apart if he had any chance of beating the three at once. Kai was able to edge guard Jaune as Link has a mediocre recovery, and Jaune didn't remember that he could reset his recovery with a jump, basically, he could get more vertical distance to get back to the ledge. Ren was playing Sheik who dealt a lot of damage to Sonic early on, and as such, made it easy for Nora to get the first stock off as King Redede is one of the strongest characters in the game. Kai was able to separate the two and easily took Ren's first stock followed by an early percent kill. Because Sheik doesn't have to worry about taking damage and can dish a lot, Sonic's percent was at about 60. Sonic was at the ledge and Nora charged up her Jet Hammer. Kai rolled passed as that is an option involving ledge get ups, but Nora turned around and basically read that. Considering how powerful a fully charged jet hammer swing is, it killed Kai, not literally. "Wow! Nora, you deserve breakfast in bed for that. That includes pancakes." _I said in response to that amazing read._ "PANCAKES!" _Nora proceeded to hug me harder than I've ever been hugged in my life._ "Nora, you're killing me in and out of the game." "Kai, that's what you get." Said Azul. As she released me from the hug, I looked at Ren. "Ren, I probably stole your job." "No it's fine, I don't even get any pancakes whenever I make them for her, at least while for breakfast in bed. Whenever I make breakfast for dinner, I at least get pancakes, but without syrup." Ren said. "Oh well, I'll make sure to have enough for you guys as well." _I said._ "You can try." Said Jaune. "I have no counter, I leave no crum behind." Said Nora.

 _Before we knew it, dinner time came…_

"Well that was fun. Smash Bros. seriously passes the time." _Said I._ "We even got Jinn to come with us to Akina's tomorrow." Said Azul. "You know, it feels strange without team RWBY around. Though Weiss made fun of my Faunus heritage that." _I said._ "Yang certainly has some similarities to Nora and perhaps myself. You like her, don't you Kai." Said Evelyn. "I admit to nothing." "You guys would look great together. Well not together together." Said Nora. "Nora, do you want your breakfast in bed tomorrow or what?" _Nora stopped talking entirely._

"So Jaune, how are you and Pyrrha doing… training wise?" "Oh, he's getting better. Right now, we're struggling to find out what his semblance is." Pyrrha said. "Well great, it's nice to know that Jaune has someone who cares for me in such a degree." Strangely, that made Pyrrha blush. "I'm mostly glad that Jaune or any of our Faunus are not getting bullied by Cardin." Pyrrha said. "Now you have me thinking about Blake for some reason. Her butt is so beautiful." "Kai, you seriously can't talk about Blake without mentioning her butt, can you?" Said Evelyn. "Is Yang the only person at this school that knows about my honesty?"

Before anyone could answer, they all heard yelling coming from the hallway. From what they could hear, it sounded like Blake and Weiss arguing over the white fang. The teams make their way to the dorms after finishing dinner. _The last thing we heard before Blake ran past us in the opposite direction, we heard her say:_ "Well maybe we were just tired of being pushed around." All eight of them poke their heads in. "Is everything alright?" Pyrrha said despite knowing the answer. "No, I think we might have lost a teammate." Said Ruby as Weiss crossed her arms and tilted her head to face the top right.


	10. Chapter 9: Burning Copper

(Warning: longer than usual)

First Person Narrator: Italic

7:00 AM. Team JNPR tend to be a mixed bag when it comes to waking up in the morning. Pyrrha is a morning person and Nora is usually up at 7:00 since she switches off at 10:00 PM. _I only know this because I tend to wake up to Nora's craziness. I'm quite surprised that Ren and Jaune haven't died from not enough sleep. (That's impossible.) I to somehow get myself up at 6:30 AM just so Nora could wake up in sync with her breakfast being ready. I must have cooked thirty pancakes, why? Well, Nora needed the perfect set of pancakes; that read made every English teacher in Vale happy. The extra pancakes might as well be for the rest of the team. Nora woke up three minutes after I finished the perfect set of pancakes (Ok, I guess it wasn't in sync)._ "Ah, Nora. I managed to keep my promise didn't I." "Kai, you didn't really have to." _She said as I carried over her breakfast._ "Well, that read was something worthy of breakfast the following morning. Despite that, I just felt like doing something nice for you." _As I said that, she took a bite and by bite, I mean a whole pancake. Considering the scale of that bite, maybe I should have made more._ "I gave you the perfect batch, the rest is for your team whenever they wake up. Anyway, I should get my team up, they have a tournament tonight with Card Against Remnanity." "Kai, thank you. Before you go, can you come closer?" "Um… sure." My face was in arms reach. "Boop." Nora touched his nose made Kai smile since he recognized the act.

Kai went to find the crew already to go. "Wow, I almost forgot that if it isn't Nora that wakes me, it's always a shot to my shoulder blade." "Kai, are you sure you don't want to come with us?" Said Azu. "I would not enjoy myself if I went, though don't you think it's a bit strange that Jinn might be the only guy staying the night over there?" "Oh it's ok, I grew up with four sisters so such a thing shouldn't be a problem." Said Jinn. "Well guys, tell Akina I said hello. I hope you all have fun; I'll see you tomorrow at the Smash tournament. "We'll probably be getting our asses kicked, but we'll be sure to win the Card's tournament." Said Evelyn. _As they left, I saw team RWBY or in this case, team RWY since Blake is still missing. I walked over to them._ "Hey Ruby, is Blake still missing." "Yes Kai, we're going to look for her." Said Ruby. "Alright I'll help since my team is going to a friend's house this weekend." "Kai, are you sure you want to help." She said. "Ruby, I'd be bored if I didn't."

Later at Vale…

Yang: "Blake!" Ruby: "Blake!" Kai: "Blake!" Ruby: "Blake!" Yang: "Blake!" Kai: "Bellabooty!" _I say this as Ruby and Weiss stare at me while Yang found it amusing._ "What, I felt like yelling something different. She might answer to that, you never know." "Well Kai, at least your helping, unlike Weiss." _Ruby said as we all stared at Weiss._ "Hey, you know who might be able to help? The police." She retorted. "Ugh, Weiss." Said Ruby. "It was just an idea." Weiss said. "Yeah a bad one." Said Ruby. "Weiss, we shouldn't jump to conclusions. We should hear her side of the story beforehand." Said Yang. "I think when we hear it, you'll all realize me being right." Obviously, Weiss would say that. "Weiss, your bias against Faunus shows." _I said._ "And I think Weiss's hair looks wonderful today." Said an unfamiliar voice. "Ahh! Penny where did you come from!" Said Ruby. "Hey guys, what are you up to?" Said 1/100th of a dollar. "We're looking for our friend Blake." Said Yang where Ruby could not. "Oh, you mean the Faunus girl." There was a small pause. "Wait, how did you know that?" Ruby said. "Uhhhh, the cat ears." She said. "What cat ears? She wears a… bow." Yang said (For those that don't know, that is in fact a pun as she said bow like how she would say "oh" as a sudden realization that Blake in fact, has kitty ears). As the wind blew, Ruby found time to say "She does like tuna a lot." "Yeah, she's been missing since Friday I think." I said. "Oh well that's terrible, well don't you worry Ruby my friend, I won't rest until we find your teammate." Penny said. "Oh that's real nice of you Penny but we're good. I think we've had enough people take time out of their day to help us. Right guys?" Both Weiss and Yang were gone and as the wind blew, Penny had to point it out. "It sure is windy today."

 _After Penny's long questionnaire, with my retort_ ("I don't have many friends, but if I did, I would want them to talk to me about things." She said. "I actually had a friend once that during my last year of signal. She started out acting like how Nora typically acts, but after a while, she started to become angry and disregarded talking to me about anything. She got snappy with me for just trying to make her feel better. I'm just glad I haven't had a friend like that since. Blake seems to be the kind of girl that will come around after a while." "Well Kai, I hope you're right." Said Ruby.) _, she finally noticed me_. "Hey what's your name?" (Ok, the questionnaire is not over). "Oh I'm Kai." "It's a pleasure to meet you." "Feeling's mutual Penny." "Are you friends with Ruby?" She asked. "Well I mean why else would I be here. Ruby did the unthinkable and managed to become an underclassman that I actually like." "What about Yang, Blake, and Weiss?" She asked. "Well, I'm not fond of Weiss since she seems full of herself and disrespectful, Blake is… (Don't bring up her butt, don't bring up her butt! I thought.) well, she's very nice, and Yang is probably my best friend out of those not on my team. I consider them all friends, even Weiss."

"Wow, you must have tons of friends then." She said. And me and Ruby started laughing. "Was it something I said?" Said Penny. "In a way, yes. You saying that, speaks volumes for how far you'd have to go to not be considered a friend of mine." _I said. With that, I picked up on something interesting. Penny didn't seem to be very normal as a normal person would have picked up on something like that. She made a joke and didn't realize it. I also remembered something important._ "Ruby, there's something I really need to talk to Penny about. If you could excuse us for just a minute, that would be great." "Um ok."

 _As she said this, I took Penny about one block down the side walk._ "Ok Penny, I might be extremely wrong here, but I seriously think that there's something a little… off about you." "What makes you say that?" She asked. "You see, at Signal Academy, Professor Taurus who is my aunt, took me along with a few other students up to Atlas for a field trip. General Ironwood was showing us around and we stumbled upon something that the Atlas government had been working on for quite some time. It was called Project Penny. It was supposed to be a girl in the form of a synthetic being with an aura. The concept art for her looked an awful lot like you. Would you happen to know anything about this project?" "What no, I know nothing about this synthetic life form *hiccup." "I recall the general also saying that he programmed a hiccup feature for whenever it lied." "*Sigh, ok you got me. I am the world's first synthetic being capable of generating an aura." "Figured. Don't worry I won't tell anyone, I was just curious what is would be like to fight alongside a… I guess you can say machine, but unlike artificial intelligence, I can feel your heart and soul. Even despite being a creation, you have the same soul as Ruby." "You really think so?" "Yeah, I mean you're the only real thing making you different is that you're just weird, and I can't say that it's a problem in the slightest. Your quirkiness is on par with Ruby's and I love Ruby for that reason." Seemingly out of nowhere, Penny proceeded to hug me harder than Nora did this morning. "Kai, you make for boyfriend anyone would be lucky to have." "Penny, Ruby probably does the friend job better. If she ever found out about this, she would say something along the lines of which I said." _Penny proceeded to let go of me as I said this._ "I'm not very comfortable telling anyone about this, so it's our little secret right now." "Ok, I think we've made Ruby wait long enough." _As I said this, we walked over to Ruby._ "Hey, what did you guys talk about?" "Ruby, you clearly don't understand the concept of private talk."

Twenty minutes later…

 _After twenty minutes of looking around for Blake, we heard an explosion come from the direction of the docks._ "The docks, I bet you anything Blake is over there, let's go." _I said._ "Right." _Even despite Penny being the slowest of us three, she managed to keep up far better than Jaune did. It only took us about 45 seconds to get to the top of building right before the docks._ "Blake!" Ruby yelled. _And I finally get a clear look at Roman Torchwick. He's even hotter than I thought._ (I'm not gay, I swear). "Oh hey Red, isn't it passed your bed time?" Penny walked up to the side of Ruby. "Ruby, are these guy's friends of yours?" "Penny, get back." That distraction gave Roman the opportunity to push back Ruby with one shot. Penny walked up closer. "Penny what are you doing?" "Don't worry Ruby, I'm combat ready." Penny said this as she proceeded to annihilate the white fang members that resided down there. This was then followed up with her kameh-I mean green laser cannon of death and destruction lolz to take down a few gunships. "Ugh, I know she's probably going to kill me, but these kids will pose a huge threat if I don't take them out." Roman said as he dropped a load of atlas robots and a giant crab like robot.

 _Before I could wonder how he managed to get his hands on them, I dropped down, knowing that Blake, the filthy Faunus from the boat, and Penny could not take them without me. Blake seemed to recognize these and she made short work of a few of the bots, and it seemed the stowaway was pretty good as well. With the exception of the few that I parried, I let the others take care of the bots as I turn to find the crab all locked and loaded and fired its first round of lasers knocking everyone else back. It was about to fire again right after I cut down the remaining bots. As it was preparing to launch another laser, I shot some lightning at it to try and get the things attention. Well it worked like a dream. I used my electromagnetism to try and slam one of the huge crates on top of it. It fired a laser, breaking it and it left some annoying debris. As the crab was turning its crosshairs downward, I used that opportunity to cut off one of its legs. My high frequency blade weakens its targets molecular bonds and the cut was made easier with the paralyzing lightning running through the robot. I tried to cut another one, but I took a hit from the robot in the process. As it knocked me away, it began to regain control and started to charge up a laser with more horse power behind it. I only made that assumption because it used more of its parts to charge up the laser. In retaliation, I used one of the dark clouds in the sky to gather lightning with my blade. I used the blade to fire a large lightning bolt which clashed with the crab's laser. The beam struggle lasted fifteen seconds but with neither over powering the other._

 _After the inevitable explosion, I was at the near brink of exhaustion. The robot lowered some of its parts to fire a smaller laser cannon. As it approached me, it was intercepted by a familiar green laser which pushed the other laser out of proportion, quite literally. I felt frustrated as I wanted to be able to take out this thing on my own. Though what calmed me down was remembering what I said to Penny._ *Flashback: "I was just curious what is would be like to fight alongside machine." Penny made her way over to the crab like robot and proceeded to wail away at it. _In the instant with each of her strikes, I emitted the blades with lightning. With that much lightning inside of the robot, it collapsed to the ground. Penny ran back over to me._ "Are you ok Kai?" "I'm fine, unfortunately, so is the robot. The lightning only stunned it, it will get back up right about…" The robot stood up. "Now. You know Penny, I didn't really want help, but if you insist; I must say, you're an exception." "It's an honor to fight with you Trey." "Let's finish this."

 _We proceeded to run toward the robot. I ran a few laps around it to throw it off while Penny shot a few lasers which pierced its aura, and it even destroyed one of its annoying laser guns. I used that time to jump into the air and charge right back down, plunging my sword deep into it. After a few seconds of me turning on the lightning, it managed to shake me off. Penny was kicked away, and I proceeded to pull out my humanoid arms. These giant arms are a neon see through ceramic and I used it to catch Penny. As the robot began to charge up its giant laser, Penny began to charge up her big laser, and of course I had to call down the lightning from the dark clouds. The lightning attached to all her blades and it increased the circumference of the sphere that indicated a laser. Right before both beams met, Weiss and Yang found our location and joined up with Blake, Ruby, and the rapscallion. They were in awe of the clash in power. The two beams met, but the burning copper cannon as I will call it, completely overtook the crab's beam. It carried the crab out to the ocean. I lifted the beam so it wouldn't cause tsunamis. The explosion was rather big, and it only created a small but semi strong gust of wind._

"Well that was a thing!" _I heard a yell from a familiar voice. I waved at the sight of Yang. What happened next scared me, quite a lot. Yang was happy until Penny did the unthinkable. I was expecting a fist bump or a solo hug from Penny. She hugged me, but not two seconds later, she kissed me on the cheek for about ten seconds. I tried to pull away but Penny was way too strong. I saw Yang about ready to kill someone and I just felt horrible, and scared out of my mind._ As Kai walked towards the crew, Penny quietly slipped away as the police took her back. Once Black and White reunited, Ruby was ecstatic. "Yeah, team RWBY is back together." "Ok, we should probably be headed back to beacon, I'm beyond tired right now." "Hey, wears Penny?" Said Ruby. _I turned around and I didn't see her._ "Wow, she slipped away. Maybe the police just took her back." "Why would they do that?" Said Ruby. "Don't worry Ruby, she's not under arrest, her father probably just called the police to find her." _I said._ "Ok, I don't know you at all, but that was some sick stuff you did back there. I'm Sun by the way, I'm here for the Vytal festival." "I'm Kai." I shake his hand. "You almost had it the bag." _He said this as we began to walk toward Beacon._

"Ok Kai, so explain to me how you did all that" "Considering my use of lightning and telekinesis, you'd think my semblance would be electromagnetism, but it's actually not. It was my dad's semblance and upon his death, he gave it to me. See, I have the ability to take away one's semblance and us at is as my own. I can give it back at will. I can't abuse it as I can only do it once and it needs a few years to charge back up." "Well that blows. How many semblances have you taken so far?" "Three, though I'm not going to state what the other two are." "Understandable. Your weapon is simple by comparison." "Yeah, I know it's a sword, but it can cut through a lot of things. It weakens its targets molecular bonds." "Um… yeah." "Now that is one awesome weapon you have. I'll call them gunchucks." "Ha ha, nice way to save me from boredom there." Sun turned around to see that the team is far behind them. "Woah, the team is far behind us. Wait you did that on purpose didn't you?" "Yes, I did. It's primarily due to Yang. She's probably angry at me, from Penny's last action. I'm giving her some time to calm down." "You like her don't you?" "Yes I do and something tell me that she likes me back. Honestly, I'm hoping the same can be said about you and Blake." "Yeah, I'm going to marry her one day. She has such a nice butt." "Finally someone who understands. I can't talk about Blake without bringing up her butt. In all seriousness, this conversation may be the true reason why I separated us from them." "Smart."

After the long hit off, we arrived back at Beacon…

"Sun, do you like Hyper Smash Bros.?" "Yes, I love that game, I play it every day." "Alright good, they're having a tournament near the harbor. It's going to have a big sign you can't miss it. It will last from midday to 6:00 pm." "Awesome, I will be there." "Alright, I'll see you then." "See ya later." _As I said that, I made my way to my dorm and went straight to sleep._


	11. Chapter 10: Unexpected Competition

First Person Narrator: Italic

 _After a good night sleep, I wake up to see a set of breakfast on the bed parallel to mine (In case you were wondering, that's Evelyn's bed). Ah Breakfast, the perfect way to… wait breakfast!? Normally I've never been made breakfast that's all for me. Thinking it was Nora, I was surprised to find that the note was written from someone named "_ Fireballin' _." Considering that Nora had nothing to do with Fire, I knew that it had to have been someone else. It said:_ "I cooked you breakfast so you won't have an excuse when I beat your ass in the tournament. Love, Fireballin'."

 _Yeah, I'm confused too. Anyway, with what was written, I could easily deduce the fact that none of the food was poison. If he/she wanted to beat me fair, how could I do that when I'm dead. Being that it was around 9:00 AM, I had two hours of practice before I made my way over to the convention._ Considering how close the convention was to Akina's convention, it wasn't but a block or two for the rest of the team.

 _When the clock reached 11:00, I made my way over to the convention since it opened at 11:00, but the tournament didn't start until 12:00. I walked in the door only to find the rest of my team already there and fighting each other. When I (KaShiNobi) went to go sign my name, I noticed that there were already four names included Azul's (Starly Von Gouda), Evelyn's (Eeveeleen), Jinn's (Don't Ask), and I saw a familiar username: Fireballin'. I was surprised to know that whoever's name that may be, he/she was not exaggerating._

"Ah, hey Trey. It took you long enough." Said Evelyn while playing a match with Azul and Jinn. "Eevee, why you so mean to me." "It's because you're so fun to mess with." She said. "Evelyn, that just sounding wrong on so many levels." Said Azul. "Oh Azul, always interpreting things incorrectly. Hm… looks like you're fun to mess with too." Said Evelyn. "Oh, you are going down." Said Azul. "You're all going down if you think practicing a 1 v. 1 v. 1 is viable." I said. "Well Kai, if you're such a master mind of this meta game, why don't you join in for a 1 v. 1 v. 1 v. 1." Said Jinn. "Oh yeah, I forgot that you're new to this as well. That would explain why you missed my point entirely."

 _As I said that, Sun came through the front door to sign up._ "Ah, so you did decide to come." _I said._ "Well of course I did, I told you I love this game." He said. "Well I didn't doubt you, but usually people say that they'll show but then they don't." _I said._ "Oh I gotcha. Well I'm here early so I guess we can set up and start doing some friendlies1." "That's the beauty of having five TVs."

 _As I load up the game, we pick our characters. Sun goes for Diddy Kong and I stay ground with Sonic. The rules are two stocks2 with a six-minute timer and we're only allowed to play on legal stages3. We can choose between eight stages and we usually play rock, paper, scissors, lizard, Spock to decide who picks the stage because it's just a friendly match. In this case, Sun won so he chose to play on Battlefield._

 _With the start of the match, I basically just move very quickly around the field while Sun tried to play keep away with Diddy Kong's peanut popgun and bananas. Sun seems to understand how to use Diddy Kong at both close and long range, but it's no trouble for Sonic's god like mobility on the ground. Sonic is obviously the fastest character in the game and with some good range and power as well. Being a bit of a light weight, he can't afford to take much damage or else he'll easily get knocked off the stage. I tend to play Sonic meaningfully, by that I mean hit and run. It made for a long match, but I managed to place my kill blows to beat Sun._

"Wow, that was close, let's go again." Said Sun. After a few more friendly matches, the place began to fill up with people and before they knew it, they had to get up so the people here could start. There were around sixteen people there for the tournament, making for an even bracket. None of the familiar faces went up against one another. _I fought my way through a bunch of Clouds (the character, not the thing) however Annabelle, Evelyn, and Jay lost their first rounds but this tournament is a double elimination4, giving them a second chance. Evelyn and Jay were only there for the fun of it, and it showed in how far they got: nowhere._

 _Azul did in fact make it past the first two rounds but was stopped by... Yang?! Yes, it turns out Fireballin' is in fact Yang. The only reason why she was in the Loser's Bracket5 was because she fought some guy with the gamer tag: Achillekos who played Rayonetta. Rayonetta is probably the worst match up for Yang's main: Captain Falcon. Yang was fighting her way through the loser's bracket, but strangely, the anxiety of being in such a terrible place did not get to her. Achillekos sent Sun(Stowaway) to the Loser's Bracket and that's where he came across and lost to Yang._

 _I fought Achillekos and despite Rayonetta's annoyance, I managed to go 3-2 with Sonic and managed to beat him. Now that sent Achillekos to Loser's Finals and that is where Yang is. I thought she was going to lose after she lost the first match. But, out of nowhere, she pulled out her trap card… I mean true main: Sonic. Yep, she stole my main. However, Yang seemed to play much more aggressively than I play Sonic. Once she went Sonic, she dominated with a 3-1 victory. I was scared because that was better than What damage I did. I didn't let it get to me as I had cockiness that I was going to win._

 _Now, since she came from Loser's, she had to get two full sets off me: win three games before I did to reset and win three more games to win. See, the Grand Finals match has two giant TVs, making the battle feel more engaging and intense. We start the battle and I usually end up running away to wait for my chance, but Yang was relentless and wanted to play nothing but up close in this ditto. I can in fact avoid her but we're the same character, so it was a bit hard to do that. With the repetitive nature of this fight, the matches were at 2-2. I won the first two, but she got stronger after those two losses. We began the match. But as it started, I noticed that she started to play defensively and in a much more balanced way. Despite my efforts to try and do the same, she somehow managed to beat me at my own game. She knows reverse psychology in the sense that to defeat your enemy, you must become your enemy. I guess, I played her game. Now, I wish I were more patient, otherwise, I wouldn't make the dumb mistake in switching characters. My Diddy Kong was good and I do recall doing a Diddy Ditto with Sun, but I counter pick Diddy Kong. While said character might be Sonic's worst match up, Yang didn't seem to be phased. She took those three wins like it was nothing. The third was a JV 3 stock6. I was impatient and made that classic rookie mistake. Yang was beyond ecstatic while my pride saw its biggest test. The Top 4 get some lien from the pot (This tournament was not free). While I did get a profit of $90, Yang got $190. As it was around 6:00, me and my team went back to Beacon._

 _We were the first out of the convention and since we usually have our team study sessions for our exams, we thought tonight was the best night. Azul and Evelyn know that this is what happens when my pride dies and simply isolating ourselves would be best._

 _We got back to Beacon and took our dinners from the cafeteria up to our dorm and studied, primarily for Oobleck's history exam as none of us had any real issue with any of the other classes, except Azul and Evelyn with Math, but since I'm a god when it comes to math, I had no problem helping them on that spectrum. We may have studied for about an hour before we heard Yang talking to her team about the tournament. I tried not to let it phase me and I just continued with the textbook._ "Wow this is a lot of material to cover." I said. "Trey, even though I have his class at a different time, he still talks in that insane speed, almost like he's cramming to make us cram." Said Azul.

"That's a good way of putting it." I said. "Kai, are you feeling any better since that loss?" Evelyn asked. "Yeah, I'm starting to feel better. I'm happy for Yang. She did make me breakfast this morning to keep me from making excuses. I don't have anyone else to blame for myself and losing my patience. Guys, if you want to gain anything from today: never lose your patience, it's a virtue, and a helpful god sent." _As I said this, the team kind of continued with the textbook. I just skimmed through the rest of it and just decided to look it over tomorrow. As for now, I need to sleep._

1\. Friendlies: Matches that are just for fun.

2\. Stocks: In game lives.

3\. Legal stages: Stages that lack any unfair advantages.

4\. Double Elimination: Tournament with a loser's bracket.

5\. Loser's Bracket: If ever you are to lose once in a double elimination, you are sent here.

6\. JV 3 stock: Win without taken any damage.


	12. Chapter 11: Sun and Moon

Third Person Narrator: Italic

The night was nothing short of quick; I guess it was kind of short then.

I woke up late once again, but for the last hour, I was at a state of half slumber making the following shot to the shoulder blade ineffective on Azure's part.

As her finger was reaching my shoulder blade, I caught it. "Nice try, but that's starting to become predictable" I said _._ "I'll get you later." She said as I let go of her hand.

"All right guys, today and Wednesday are our last days with Port." Evelyn said in a relieved way as she found Port's class boring. Even I don't know what Port teaches. "Well let's go. Let's finish this semester with a bang." I said with enthusiasm.

Later at the class…

Port was talking about the strongest known Grimm and at this point in the series, it's a Nevermore. He described its features and weakness.

Meanwhile, Yang was staring in my exact direction. I noticed this around half way through class but I just tried to ignore it. It didn't seem to stop as every time I glanced at her, she looked at me while her eyes were slightly squinted.

I was a bit scared since I didn't know what her intentions were. Even at lunch, I didn't say anything to her while I did trade some conversation with Ren and somehow, Blake.

I didn't have Oobleck's history class until tomorrow which I planned to skip in favor of studying. I only skip once per semester and because we didn't have much left to learn. Unfortunately, I recall Azure, Evelyn, and Yang both have that class today right before dinner.

As far as I knew, they would probably tell Yang all my weaknesses for whatever she would be planning.

I was still scared as she retained her constant stare at me throughout lunch. I had Professor Peach's geography class whilst Yang had the history class.

Throughout the class, I failed to pay attention out of the worry of what information Yang might be attaining.

Later back at the dorm…

Me and Jinn finished our consumption of dinner early and made it to the dorm. "All right Jinn, you may not talk much, but I need to explain my issue." I said as Jinn nodded.

"See, Yang seems to want something with me and I don't know what it is. She's been staring at me whenever she gets the chance. At least that's been the case for today. See I think her revenge is not done. She saw some other girl kissing me against my will and…"

Jinn held his hand out as a gesture to get me to stop talking. As an answer, would require too much conversing for his ungodly awful throat, he wrote on a piece of paper: "Considering the events of yesterday, this circumstance should come as no surprise. Simply put, she got revenge already and now what's best would be some quality time between you two. The only reason I know this is because I grew up with a cousin who acted in a similar manor. On another note, my cousin literally cannot speak. Since you aren't going to class tomorrow, that's the perfect opportunity for you guys, you just need to figure out how that will happen."

"All right Jinn, thank you. For someone who doesn't speak, you certainly use big words. Anyway, since the team is the only people that know of me taking off tomorrow as a break, I need to come up with a lie that only Yang wouldn't fall for, therefore, her and I can spend the entire day in there. Question is, what is the lie?" I put my finger to my chin and I flick my left hand. "I can easily just tell them I need to study and Yang would love to spoil the lameness."

Jinn then spoke. "I'll tell Azurina and Evelyn. We'll just spend the night in team JNPR's dorm." "All right thanks." I said as Evelyn and Azurina walked in.

Since it was around 8:00, I used that time to get all the studying done right after Jinn told them what was going on. "Really?!" Said Annabelle as she smirked at me; Evelyn did the same. I stayed up 'til 11:00 so I didn't have to worry about studying tomorrow.

After a not so good night sleep, we went down to breakfast as everyone's required sparring class was in one hour. Speaking of which, my team has me covered for if Glynda asks about my whereabouts.

I ran ahead and tried to eat my breakfast before anyone else even got there, and except for my team, I managed to do so. As team RWBY and JNPR was in the middle of eating, I got up.

"All right guys, I'm going to take today off." While everyone was concerned, Yang seemed especially so. "Why are you doing that, Ruby asked." "Oh, I got studying to do and I think that would make for a better use of my time then class." I said.

"That actually doesn't sound like a bad idea." Weiss said as my team smirked. "Oh well, ok." Ruby said. I winked at Yang right before I left.

 _As Kai walked away, Yang had a smirk on her face and Azure whispered in her ear._ "When breakfast is done, I'd recommend you go up to our dorm." Azure said as Yang nodded.

 _Yang finished eating and followed Kai up to his dorm. It took her around ten minutes following Kai._ I made it up to the dorm and I called my aunt on Skype. Just so you know, my aunt speaks Japanese.

こんにちは。 (Hello? Said Ami) ちょっとおばさん越お元気です。 (Hey aunt Ami, how are you doing. I said.) 私はあなたの甲斐からここに嬉しいビーコンはどうですか. (I'm glad to hear from you Kai, how's Beacon? She asked.) ああそれはすべての良い、私の成績は平均 90%。またローカル スマッシュ大会に負けた私の親友は、また別のソニックの選手。ああ、たくさんのお友達にもを作りました。(Oh it's all good, my grades are on average 90%. I also lost the local Smash tournament to another Sonic player who is also my best friend. Oh, and I've made plenty of friends as well. (I replied.) 本当に!私、ソニックは平等を知っていたのに。任意の方法は Ozpin と話をする呼び出されます。彼は、私達医療チームがある限り、私たちの大会は良いことを言った。彼はそれについてあなたに話を望んでいます。(Really?! I though your Sonic knew no equal. Anyway, I called in to talk to Ozpin. He said that our tournament is good if we have a medical team. He just wants to talk to you about it soon.) ありがとう。すべての権利に尋ねることを約だったはい、私を打つ人だった女の子でもそれは私のランキングを助けていないので。 (Thank you. I was about to ask but ok. Yes, the person that beat me was also a girl, so that didn't help my standings.) Ami just chuckled at that. ねえ、私は、少なくとも第 2 得た。 (Hey, at least I got second. I said as I heard a creek at the door.) ええと... 申し訳ありませんが叔母小村、私は行かなければなりません。 (Um… sorry aunt Ami, I got to go.) ああ確かにあなたの研究に戻る。 (Oh sure, get back to your studies. She said out of ignorance.)

I connected my scroll to my TV to watch some other Smash tournament in Atlas out of response in knowing what that creek was all about. The Atlas players are by far the most polished players and by polished, I mean they make the least mistakes.

After about a minute, I decided to turn my head to see my door shut. Maybe I only thought that I heard my door open. "That doesn't look like studying." The sound of a girl's voice startled me even though I saw it coming. I turned my head as I sat upright to see a familiar face.

"It's about time you showed up." I said. "You knew I'd come?" Yang said. "That was the plan. And it worked, for better and better. I told a lie that only you could see through. And it worked, for better and better. I told a lie that only you could see through. Ya see I told Jinn the while situation and he led to believe that quality alone time was the best thing for us."

"You know Kai, if you resisted me, I would have had Blake come in and pounce you." Yang said. "Ok, now I'm glad that I did something about. That's one scary thought." I said with a semi scared look.

"All right, I too am glad you decided on personal quality time because I have a very important question I've been wanting to ask you since we started to joke around: Do you like, as in sentimental?" Yang asked as she made her way to the right side of my bed.

"Ah, I can see how what I told you on the first night I met you which was… "I want to cuddle you so badly." …can be misconstrued as a joke. Yes, I like just about everything about you. Now girls don't typically find me too attractive, I guess I should be asking you the same question." I said.

"You talk too much. I think you're just adorable." Yang said. "Adorable?! You know what, I'll take it, and as a yes. I mean from how you stared at me when Penny kissed me against my will should have been my first clue." I retorted.

"I was out for revenge, and I got it via the tournament. I kicked your perfect butt." She said. "I wonder if me or Blake has the better butt." I said. "It's debatable, but right now, I don't even want to think about Blake. Right now, this should be treat or celebration to being even." She said.

"Yang, you can even stay the night over here because JNPR's has extra beds for Azure and Eevee, and Jinn usually sleeps upside down on the tree right outside our window. Though we just need to make sure we don't get caught playing hooky or anything involved with those stupid rules of having to be in your dorm." I said. "Hey, there is no adventure without danger." She said. "Hard to argue with that." I said.

"All right, I know what we'll do first." She said as she took her school uniform off. "Um Yang, what are you doing?" I asked. "Oh chill, I have my pajamas underneath this." She said as she proceeded to jump onto my bed.

"Yesterday, I managed to gather so information about you from Azurina…" As she said that, I said in my mind: "The one thing to be right about and it had to be this." "…First off, she tells me you like to touch and be clingy, most particularly with legs and feet; she considered it to be a foot fetish."

"Here for me my ass." I said as Yang proceeded to place her foot on my face and rubbing it around. "Ok Yang, now you're just teasing me." I said. "I know but it's so fun to watch. "I took that opportunity to rub on her legs."

 _This lasted another minute until Yang proceeded to grab Kai by his ankles and dragged he a little so that his head was resting on his pillow._ "Turn over so your back is facing up." Yang asked or demanded. "Um, sure." I said as I followed, Yang proceeded to jump on top of me.

She was practically sitting on my butt. Unexpectedly, she moved my hair out of the way and proceeded to massage my back, admittedly hard but after a while, got used to the roughness. "Ok Kai, to play into your foot fetish I will walk on your back."

"Try not to crush me now Yang, I only weigh 120 lbs." "W-wow you're a light weight, I weigh around 160lbs." She said as she stood up on my back. Because I was used to how rough she was, her trampling my back was the single best sensation I had ever felt.

"How did that feel?" She asked as I turned back around and she back down on me. "Words can't express how that felt Yang." "Azure also tells me you have a soft spot under your shoulder blades." She said as she poked it. I jerked away but not by much as I was still in between her legs.

"That's mine and her thing, please don't get in on it." I asked. "Oh, don't worry we'll come up with our own thing. I was just playing, let's kiss and make up ok." She quickly locked lips with me before I could even react to it. "I seriously need to get out of the joking aspect" I thought and five seconds later she gave me breathing room.

As my head was free, I turned to see my window. It reminded me that it was overcast and that the news called for severe thunderstorms later. "What's on your mind Kai?" Yang asked. "A lot is on my mind that I'm going to discuss with you, but look outside."

"Um sure… what?" She said. "It's my favourite type of day. The isolation, the desire to stay inside, and all those little emotions you get from such a bland color. I don't even think my team knows how much this atmosphere means to me." As I finished saying that, Yang rolled over and laid right next to me.

"I understand that, but it seems like you and I are opposite from each other. Even our aura colors are opposites. Strangely, our eye color is the same way but in reverse. So how did we end up liking each other?" She asked.

"I don't know. If I were to come up with a reason, it would involve your name. You see, I did some research on just what the Yin and Yang mean and I found some cool stuff. You turn out to be the embodiment of Yang itself and I might as well be named Yin Xiao Long. Yin in my case is described by wetness, calm, cool, dark, passive, lazy, and night while Yang is hot, dry, active, expressive, and bright. Now at the tournament, I noticed that you balanced out offense with defense and I tried to copy it. It turns out, you have a little or Yin inside of you and I have some Yang inside of me in the form of me preferring fire way more than ice."

"Wow you do talk a lot, I somehow kept up with all that." "I'm still not done, don't worry I'll stop boring you in just a second. It turns out, we aren't just opposite, our relationship works exactly like a yin yang symbol because we both have a good balance with each other. Though I think the most noticeable reason we're opposites comes in the form of the sun and moon. Yang means sun and Tsuki which is the second half of my name, meaning moon."

When I finished, I took my light jacket it off and showed my chest. "I even have a god forsaken moon on my chest, so yes, there you have it." Yang began to laugh as I finished. "There's probably even more to reason than that, but I think I've bored you far too much as it is."

"Ha ha ha, yes you have. See, the main reason I noticed that question is because you prefer the indoor solitude and I would rather get caught in adventures. As a thrill seeker, that is my goal as a huntress. What is your reason?" She asked.

"I Simply just want to be the best hunter/huntress to ever live. Now I'm not very built, and while I have shown signs of strength and a lot of speed, I lack toughness. I spent most of my time and energy into perfect the semblances I have copied. My arsenal is massive and not even my team knows of the extent of my power. That is why me and my aunt have taken the liberty in hosting a tournament right before the vytal festival, in hopes to showcase my ability." I said.

"Well that is exciting. I'm all for that." Yang said. "Right before you came in today, I had to confirm it with my aunt and now I will let people know about. My aunt needed to get Ozpin's approval and I must go talk to him sometime soon. That's why you're the first to know, you're the only person I have seen since that confirmation." I said.

"My turn! Ok, me and Weiss were put in charge of the dance in two months because team CFVY has a mission that day. Of course, we will be going together. I seriously hope we have fog machines." Yang said. "All right Yang, it's only been an hour and a half, so what should we do to pass the time?"

Meanwhile…

 _Ruby just got out of the sparring class and she won against Cardin without much of any effort and went back to her dorm hallway._ "I wonder where Yang is? Eh, she'll be fine, I guess I'll check on Kai and see how he's doing."

 _As she approached team KAJE's dorm she propped her ear up against the door. She heard two familiar voices._ "Yang come on, suck it." "I'm trying but it keeps bouncing up and down." _Ruby got some really disgusting thoughts in her head and busted the door in._ "What's going on in here." _She found Yang and Kai playing one of her favourite games: Kirby's Return to Remnant._

"Oh, hey Ruby, I just sucked in a power up." Yang said. "It better turn you into Pirate Kirby, 'cause you're playing hooky." Ruby said trying to make joke. "Booooo." Yang said. "Come on Yang, that was actually pretty good."

"You guys have the nerve to play one of my favourite games without me." "Come on Ruby, me and Kai just needed some quality time with each other that's all. Don't worry, we'll play it after exams." Yang said.

"Ok Ruby, while you're here we should let you in on something." I said. "What?" She asked as I paused the game. "Right before the Vytal Festival, me and my aunt are planning a tournament in Vale during our two-week long summer break. It's going to me mono e mono, so get practicing solo if you want in." I explained. "I am so in on it." Ruby said.

"Um… Ruby, just so you know, I'm staying here for the night, you guys should be fine." Yang exclaimed. "Really, I know where you guys are going with this."

She said looking at the clock on my TV. "Ooh, I have to get back to class, see you guys later." "Goodbye Ruby." I said. "Now where were we." Said Yang. "I believe this is the final boss."

 _The day continued: Kai went down for dinner and brought it back to the dorm so they could play Co-op Rembound. They started playing the game at 5 pm but they decided to trek through the entire eight-hour adventure._

"Yang, would you consider this to be a date?" I asked. "No because we didn't go anywhere, well there is a place in Vale that I would like to take you too. It isn't a very exciting, but it's a memorable landmark to say the least."

"All right, we just need to decide on when. To do that, but right now I'm too tired to think, it's 1:00 Am, we should seriously be off to bed." I said. "Agreed." She replied. Of course, we spent the night snuggled up against each other. Cuddles are just so nice.

The next morning…

 _Yang woke up first and found Kai's head unintentionally laying on her cleavage._ "Kai, is your head on my boob? _She said in a quiet manor. Kai turned his head._ "Ok then, time to get up." _She said much louder. Kai only rolled over some more. Yang got up off the bed and began to shake Kai. "Hey! Wake up!"_

 _Kai only grunted out of annoyance._ "Hm… should I poke his shoulder blade? No, he needs to be taught a lesson." _She thought. As she finished thinking on what to do she proceeded to stand over top of Kai and pull the blanket off._

 _Kai didn't seem to even be phased and was still asleep._ "You're not going to wake up? Fine." _As she said this, she picked up both of his ankles with both hands. Kai's eyes began to open and before he knew what was going to happen, it was too late._

 _Yang proceeded to do the unthinkable. She placed her foot on his crotch and began vibrate her foot. As you can probably tell, this is gonna hurt. Kai began to flail his whole body, but it was no use, Yang had a good grip on his legs._

 _"_ _Yang! I'm up! I'm up! I'm up!"_ I said out of discomfort. "Oh, you are, or are you just going to go back to sleep?" _She said as she continued gas pedaling him._ "Yes! I'm awake, please stop!

Thankfully, that stopped her. "*pant *pant *pant You could have just poked my shoulder blade." "Moral of the story, never sleep in on me, and hey, you probably won't ever do it again." She said in a sinister way as I laid there clenching my crotch.

"Port or Peach isn't having class today, so thankfully I don't need to dress in my uniform. Seriously I could have slept in while you got dressed." "Well, I have no excuse." She said as she got dressed inside the bathroom.

When she got dressed in her usual attire she came back out. "Ok Yang, I'm tired and don't feel like moving, that's what happens what I get a wakeup call of such escalation." "Don't worry, I'll carry you." Yang replied.

"You're killing two birds with one stone Yang. First you drill my crotch and then embarrass me in front of our friends. Ok now we're seriously uneven, I'll get you for this." "How about, I do this."

She briefly kissed my lips. "That will do." As I said that, Yang picked me up with literally no effort. "How are you so strong?" I asked. "Oh, I started lifting fifty pound weights at four years old."

"That's crazy, but I like it." She managed to carry me down all the way to the cafeteria for breakfast. As we made it to the table, the teams all looked at us with wide eyes. She sat me down on a chair next to her.

"Um… Yang, did you?" Ruby asked, partially. "No Ruby we didn't have intercourse, I just woke him up in an uncomfortably shaky way." "That's a pun, in case any of you were wondering. My balls still hurt Yang." I said. "Wow, she must have found a good way in waking you up Kai." Azurina said. "You're like, the Yin to her Yang Kai." Evelyn said. "Good job Evelyn."

Jinn, Blake, and Ren weren't phased by what was going on, but that still left Ruby, Weiss, Azure, Eevee, Pyrrha, Jaune, and expecially Nora, shocked. Nora seemed to be sadder then anything.

"Ok, just a recap of the past few days: We took down a bunch of white fang members, me and Penny destroyed a giant killer robot, there were all the tournaments, and most importantly of all, at least in my case, received a girlfriend, and quite a hot on I might add." I said.

This caused Yang to smile and hug me tighter than Penny did at the docks. "Don't you forget it Mango." I could of swore I felt a tear fall down my back, and I know damn sure I felt a hand grab my butt. "Seriously Yang?!" "Hey you have Blake's butt."

Blake proceeded to hide her blush by placing the book she was reading up higher. As Yang released me from the hug, Ruby shouted. "Ok, it looks like the only thing we have left this semester are final exams, let's blast through with Ruby speed." "Wow, you quoted Sonic Heroes; I love and hate you all so much.

 **Alright, that's Volume 1, before I start on 2, the next few parts of this fanfiction will be character biographies. I want to give you guys insight on these characters, and the same will done once I finish volume 2, I will be adding more characters. I hope to be caught up by at least summer of 2017. College will make it difficult, but unlike many other people, I will actually finish this fanfic.**


	13. Character Breakdown: Kaitsuki Taurus

Name: Kaitsuki Taurus (The name Kai is a play Kaleidoscope (3A084F) which is a shade of Violet. The name itself has ocean prowess and Tsuki being moon.)

Nickname: Mango (By Yang), Kai (Everyone else)

Race: Faunus (Bull)

Gender: Male

Age: 17

Outfit: Black, Violet, Tangerine

Accessories: Leather Gloves, Belt

Handedness: Right

Complexion: Pale White

Height: 5'7 (170.18 cm)

Eye Color: Amber

Hair Color: Brown

Primary Role: Assassin

Secondary Role: Caster

Semblance: Legal Plagiarism

Previous Affiliations: Beacon Academy, White Fang (Until Ghira Belladonna dropped out)

Previous Team: Team KAJE

Previous Partner: Jinnesu Koumori Ultmia

Status: Active

Relatives: Amaterasu Taurus (Aunt in law), Aoi Taurus (Uncle) Denkai Taurus (Father), Yue Taurus (Mother)

Inspiration: Zero

 **Appearance:**

Kai has long black curly hair with purple strands that reaches down to create the same hair length as Yang's. In fact, it looks almost exactly like Yang's, minus the color. His horns follow the curve of his head, exactly how Adam Taurus's horns are. He wears glasses and has a small beard (he doesn't like to shave). There's a black Crescent moon mark on his chest that covers a decently large and noticeable spot in the center. He has black leather gloves for reason I'll get into later. He has a lavender, loose-fitting, long sleeved, zip up shirt which is covered over by a black belt which enables Kai to just let it hang off if he so pleases. His pants are baggy and black with tangerine colored vertical stripes on opposing sides. To end it off, he wears black laced up boots that are pretty much doc martins. As pajamas, He just wears black pants with a tangerine colored emblem, that of which is his. Oh yeah, his eyes are shaped exactly like Ruby's.

 **Background:**

Kaitsuki Taurus was pretty much born into the White Fang. Both his parents fought in the Faunus War and were members of the white fang but dropped as soon as Ghira Belladonna did. The instant of the first riot was the turn off for both parents as they wanted peace. They made a good life in southern Vale where there were no riots and it held people that could stand being around Faunus. Every single Taurus must forge their own Murasama High Frequency Blade as a family air loom. It's both a hand me down and self-forged. Kai's father helped him forge it and showed him how to use it. Basically, that was the first step of his training. Denkai's brother Aoi Taurus, who was high leader Kahn's second in command, was rather not very fond of what he would call betrayal, much like his son Adam. As such, he, along with a few lieutenants and a bunch of other members of the white fang went to the families' house one night and before anything could happen, they set the house ablaze. Denkai and Yue tried to fend them off but neither were no match for Aoi. Before Yue died, she gave Kai a Crescent moon mark, that of which was given to her by her own mother, past down by the second of the two brothers. They were both killed and with Kai at eight years old, was at the age where he could fight, not very well, but old enough to a point where he could somewhat hold his own. Aoi, being cocky, took off thinking the lieutenants could handle a child in a burning building. Well, who could blame him. As hopeless as this may seem, before all was lost, Kai's aunt in law came in, put out the fire and took down the three lieutenants single handed. Ami took Kai back to his home in Vale, close to Beacon academy and discovered Kai's semblance. She finished raising him and trained him so that he would do very well at Signal Academy. During his last year there, Ami took Kai believing he was strong, stealthy, and smart enough to accompany her in taking down one of the White Fang fortresses Kahn entrusted to Aoi. Of course, Ami was married to Aoi but she soon noticed how ruthless he was and managed to get away from him without his knowing where she was. He applied to Beacon and managed to get through with ease.

 **Personality:**

Kai is simply a slew of different personalities blended together, much like his semblance. He gets his calm side from his mother and the ability to get stuff done, he gets his laziness and short fuse from his father, he has his uncles pride, and his aunts humor, her seriousness nature as well as her curly hair. Ok, maybe not, but both he and Amaterasu both have curly hair. He enjoys any activity where he doesn't have to move very much such as video games, watching movies or shows (cartoons), playing board games, and listen to metal music. When he isn't feeling lazy, he will be bothered to go to tournaments and is surprisingly down for anything. His two favorite things are cute girls and good food. He's skinny as hell but eats like an elephant. He primarily loves to try new foreign foods that not very many people have eaten. Same rules apply to drinks, except anything with alcohol. As seen thus far, he's honest towards how he feels, as shown with his support conversations with Yang and simply loves to be around girls. He's been hugged from Nora and Penny so far and has hugged Velvet. Though with Yang as his current Girlfriend and best friend, it's surprising she hasn't killed him yet. Though then again, they've only been together for about seven pages.

 **Weaponry:**

As stated earlier, Kai wields a purple high frequency blade called the Murasama which destabilizes and weakens the targets molecular bonds which makes cutting down aura a bit easier. The sword is the style of the samurai. It's the same as Adam's sword named Wilt which looks almost exactly like the Murasama HF blade from Metal Gear Rising Revengeance. Kai named his sword "Nightfall" as of what it can do in tune with his semblance. Of course, the sheath is also a gun; in this case, we have a rifle which he named "Pride."

 **Semblance and Misc.:**

Kai's semblance is a little different from others in that, he can copy a semblance to someone very dear to him or if the person out right gives it to him. So far, he has only coped three semblances: his father's electromagnetism of which he taught him how to use, his mother's which is Shadowgift, and his uncle's Susano'o. The Susano'o is a semi giant humanoid figure made of huge supply of fire dust and a ceramic coating that takes the form of the person but only the upper torso. Shadowgift grants Kai access to dark magic. The electromagnetism basically grants Kai the ability to control objects, create small gusts of strong wind and can cast lightning but this requires either electric dust or cumulonimbus clouds. Oh, speaking of dust, he uses the leather gloves to pretty much hold lightning, and they even have small dust compartments. He can have a fist full of electricity or he can even use his sword. The HF blade is highly conductive, the same can't be said for the other side of the gloves which keep the lightning from overriding his body. Now the moon mark spreads in a rip like pattern across his body. This gives him a huge stat boost that I'll be getting into soon as well as the ability to ignore pain so long as it doesn't exceed the pain felt from the mark. The markings hurt Kai but it's like the feeling of a tattoo, you get used to it. He can take it to the next level where it feels like it's burning his body so let's not go there yet. It's also best to point out that Kai has not perfected the Susano'o and can only use the arms, and that Kai hasn't learned very much dark magic.

 **Stats** :

I got the inspiration for this scoring system and the roles from: post/75272001961/a-more-elaborated-version-of-this-this-new

I adapted it to where I can score a character's stats from 11 to 100 as there are eleven categories and I use the division rule to get the average that's why you'll notice, if you bothered to add, the scores won't add up. Said website explains the categories thoroughly. This will consist of Kai's Normal form followed by the moon mark form.

Weapon Attack: 8, 10

Defense: 7, 8

Health: 1, 1 (He goes down in just a few strong hits)

Armor: 7, 8

Dust Attack: 10, 10

Mana: 7, 9

Precision: 5, 6

Critical: 8, 8

Movement Speed: 10, 10

Attack Speed: 10, 10

Dodge: 7, 8

Overall: Normal form: 73/100 and Marking: 80/100

(To give you a clue as to where Kai stands, Ruby stands at 65/100 (She stands at 68 during volume 4 as her use in dust has improved).


	14. Chapter 12: The Burden

Third Person Narrator: Italic

 _After an enjoyable, and surprisingly long break, things were looking up for the teams. Their second semester was going to start very soon, as well as Kai's warm up tournament before the vytal festival. Of course, being that the tournament is only two weeks away, Ozpin called Kai into his office on the Sunday right before the semester began._

"Ah, Mr. Taurus. I'm glad you could stop by." Ozpin said as I entered the room.

"Hello Professor Ozpin." I said as I sat down on one of the chairs.

"Now Kaitsuki, I recall your aunt saying that this tournament was going to be entirely a one versus one tournament, where the terms for winning are stretched past even the Vytal Festival's. Is that true?" Ozpin asked.

"Yes, the match will end when the proctor, in this case is my aunt, will call the match; whether that be from someone giving up, or just can't get up anymore. To make this work out, Ami has a medical team, that will be on standby if the worst-case scenario were to happen." I explained.

"I see, well considering that the initiation to get into beacon could cost a hunter/huntress his/her life, I would say that I'm all right with this. General Ironwood, on the other hand might need a little convincing." Ozpin proclaimed.

"I understand, I'm not the kind of person who would lie or be discrete, however I need to make an exception here. Not with the Atlas police, but here at this school. While I'm aware that we're in a time of peace, our enemies are still out there planning their next move. I don't what that is, but I'm worried that if a lot of people knew about this tournament, then that would give our enemy enough information on those competing in the tournament, and use that against us." I said.

"It would seem that you put a lot of time into thinking about this. Very well, but it's up to you to make sure no one goes around talking about the tournament." Ozpin grabbed a stack of papers from his desk. "These are the flyers your aunt sent to me, the tournament will be held in the coliseum in forever fall. Enjoy your last day before the next semester." Ozpin ended.

"Thank you, professor Ozpin." I said as I took the long elevator back down.

As I was making my way toward the cafeteria, I saw someone fly through the ceiling. Worried, that maybe, something was attacking our school, I ran towards the cafeteria, reaching it with relative ease.

As I entered through the front door, I saw Sun and some blue haired nerd as well as Blake getting hurled toward the pillar I was under. I ran toward my team which I was surprised to find them unphased by any food despite all the soda cans. _OK Jinn had a bruise._

"Hey Evelyn, just what on Remnant is going on?" I asked.

"Kai, this pretty self-explanatory." She retorted.

"So, it's an over escalated food fight." I said. "Pretty much." Azure replied.

 _As she said that, a bunch of soda cans began to fly toward the wall opposite to the position of the door, turning team JNPR into a modern art masterpiece._

 _Of course, this would not sit well with someone like Glynda. Thank goodness, she's good at cleaning things up._

"Children, do not play with your food." _She said taking it surprisingly well._

She then walked over to me and my team. "Jinn, you're not hurt, are you?" Glynda asked. "Well, I did take a soda can to the head, but I'm all right." Jinn answered.

"Good, hopefully, the same can be said during Mr. Taurus's tournament in two week." She said glaring at me. I shut my eyes and put my hand behind my head.

Not five seconds later, I heard a slam. It turns out that the person I saw fly through the ceiling was Yang. I ran up to her.

"Yang! Are you all right?" I asked. "That was awesome!" She said as she stood up.

"Wow, that must been a hard fall, and yet you're standing as though it didn't even phase you." I said with concern.

"Well, my aura is rather tough." She said hugging me. "Oh, Yang you're covered in mustard!" I said out of frustration.

"Heh, so are you." She said. "Well, thank goodness I didn't wear my school uniform today, you have to have dry clean those stains for tomorrow." I said.

"Oh, Kai you think too long term, sometimes you just have to enjoy the moment." Yang said. "Well, I suppose you're right. To be fair, I would have joined in on the action if I were here." I said.

"Where did you go?" Asked Nora who budded in on the conversation.

"Nora, I am so glad you asked. I had to discuss a tournament with Ozpin."

"You mean the Vytal Festival?" Nora asked. "No, I'm having a tournament two weeks from now, and I'll be inviting your team, team RWBY, and my team, and I need to decide on four more people."

"We all know either me or Pyrrha is going to win." Yang replied. "Yeah Yang, you keep thinking that." I said.

"Oh Kai, you know I was just kidding." Yang said as she reached around to grab his butt.

"Yang seriously?! That's the tenth time today, and it's still morning." I replied.

"Anyway, I only want you to share these flyers with your teams and no one else, this tournament is going to be discrete." I asked.

"You have my word Kai." Nora said. "Boop!" Said Nora as she touched my nose. "Ok, why is everyone touching me today?"

 _As he said this, Azure came from behind to poke his shoulder blade to_ make Kai jump.

"I'll give you that one! Azure, that was timed perfectly." I said.

"Kai, we need to go back to the dorm. There's something we've been meaning to talk to you about." _Azure requested_.

"Sure, sorry Yang, I guess you don't get me all to yourself today." I said. "Aw, that's all right. I guess the day before a semester is team day." Yang said.

"Exactly, now come on Kai." Azure said as she grabbed my arm. "Ok Ok, you don't have to jerk me." I said.

As we made our way back to our common room, I noticed Evelyn had a very stern look as though something were on her mind, and Jinn while not as stern seemed eager to speak his mind.

We entered the room and Azure was the first speak. "Kai, there's something that has been bothering us three lately and we need to discuss it with you." She said as we all took a seat.

"I'm all ears, what do you guys have in mind." I asked. "Do you remember when we got Jinn into Cards Against and went away for the weekend?" Azure asked.

"Well, yeah that was a memorable weekend." I said. "For you." Evelyn said. I turned my head towards her as she continued.

"See, that's the whole issue we're having. You seem to want to be around team JNPR and RWBY more than your own team. Which to be quite frank, is unacceptable, especially as our leader." Evelyn said.

"Is that the issue? Well, I'm glad you guys brought this to my attention." I said.

"Kai, have you ever heard of Fire Emblem?" Jinn said. "As a matter of fact I have. Why?" I asked.

"Well see, Akina was actually a little disappointed that you didn't show up for her "Cards Against Remnanity" tournament, so she decided to host a Fire Emblem card game tournament as she figured it would be a game that you would like." Jinn explained. "*Cough"

"She's right. Awesome, lets go!" I said

"Idiot, it's not until this weekend." Evelyn bluntly said. "I'm sad now." I said.

"Kai, there's something else. While you are clearly the most powerful person on the team, I've noticed that we never really fight as a team. That is not going to sit well for the Vytal Festival." Evelyn explained.

"Are you sure, you and Azure work well together." I reasoned.

"Yes, but Kai, what about you and Jinn; actually Jinn barely has any experience fighting with us. While we did all naturally work well together, the experience can mean the difference between life and death." Azure explained.

"All righty then. In that case, me and Jinn will discuss his properties and surely we can come up with team combos." I said.

"Kai, we have the potential to be the strongest team to ever come out of Beacon Academy, all we need is teamwork." Evelyn said.

 _There was a sudden knock at the door._ "Who is it?" I asked.

"It's Ruby, and Weiss." _Said, well who do you think?_ "Come on in." _Ruby and Weiss entered the room._

"Ok Kai, we were wondering something about this tournament of yours in two weeks." Ruby said. "What might that be?" I said.

"Say from your RNG, you have two people from the same team, will they have to fight each other?" Ruby asked.

"Of course not. If that were to happen, then the stronger member will move on since every placement except the first round will receive a prize and we will make sure that no one on the same team will fight each other for the first round. However, if it were Grand Finals, the top prize will be split evenly amongst the two." I explained.

"Oh good, I wouldn't be happy with myself if I hurt Yang or Blake. Weiss on the other hand…" Ruby said. "Hey!" Weiss yelled. "Oh, you know I'm just kidding Weiss." Ruby explained.

"Anyway, I do indeed have something to say." Weiss sort of said. "Well, Weiss I'm sure we'd be delighted to hear what you have to say." Evelyn said sarcastically.

"I wanted to apologize, to all of you. I'm against the white fang but I know none of you are affiliated with them. The hate I hold towards the White Fang has clouded my judgement of Faunus. As such, I am very sorry." Weiss said.

"Weiss, that's quite all right. I'm just glad you have seen the error of your ways. Hopefully this means we can be friends." I said.

"Trust me, I do to. Honestly, Ruby is good friends with you guys and any friend of Ruby is a friend of mine." Weiss said.

"Well see you guys later." Ruby said ending the confrontation.

"All right, in the mean-time, Jinn, tell me more about Fire Emblem the card game." I asked.

"No problem. The first piece of knowledge you should know is that the weapon triangle you're use to is reversed." Jinn said. "*Cough"

"To put it blunt: Swords beat Lances, Axes beat Swords, and Lances beat Axes." Jinn explained. "What?! How on remnant do Axes beat Swords?" I asked.


	15. Character Breakdown: Azurina Wataruko

Name: Azurina Wataruko (Azurina is a Japanese adaption of the color Azure and same can be said about Wataruko except to give off a water prowess.)

Nickname: Azure

Race: Human

Gender: Female

Age: 17

Outfit: Dark Blue, White, Violet

Accessories: Hair Ties

Handedness: Right

Complexion: Pale White

Height: 5'3 (170.18 cm)

Eye Color: Brown

Hair Color: Brown

Primary Role: Defender

Secondary Role: Support

Semblance: Telepathy

Previous Affiliations: Signal Academy, Beacon Academy

Previous Team: Team KAJE

Previous Partner: Evelyn Inukogi

Status: Active

Relatives: Hikaru Wataruko (Father), and Sandy Phile

Inspiration: Rosalina

Appearance: Azure is a short girl who has long brown hair. She wears her hair with two hair ties (violet), one on each side and she lets the portion that is grabbed just lay on her front side while the rest is on her backside. She wears a white long sleeve shirt with a dark blue corset over top the bottom half. The corset which only has one string, is attached to a long dress that reaches down almost to her feet. Her shoes are white flats with a blue stripe. The shoes went almost all the way up to her knees. On a side note, her pupils are stars.

Personality: Azurina unlike the rest of her team is very serious and devotes her time to learning all she can about computers as her weapon's complexity, as well as her high standards, demand it. Azurina is very intelligent and is able to think outside the box much more then her teammates, hell students at Beacon for that matter; as shown when Kai and Evelyn raced to Port's class and Azurina warp her and Jinn's way over. This in turn made her question why she wasn't picked leader as she does possess leadership qualities, heck even Kai looked up to her at one point. However, her passion doesn't negate a sense of humor. In fact, she manages to crack a good joke every occasionally, so long as she's not in a mood. As shown upon Kai being elected leader, she grew an inferiority complex as she felt as though she deserved it. She has an issue accepting things for what they are if they simply don't make sense to her. While it may take her some time to express how she feels, eventually it comes out and most issues she has stated are easily fixable.

Background: Azurina comes from a family tree of top notch scientists, some of which did in fact work for the Schnee Dust Company. However, the majority stayed put in Vale. Azurina wishes to live up to that reputation which would explain her high standards. Her father was no exception to the amazing scientists as he did help in the production of the Atlesian Paladin and various other things that helped Vale advance. He even helped make his wife's weapon which is a piano with sound vibrations that hurt, that can shift into a giant broad sword. Yeah, Sandy is pretty strong. Azurina met Evelyn and Kai at Signal during one of their classes and ever since then, they've been good friends.

Weaponry: Azurina is one of the few cases of applying one's semblance into a weapon. Her semblance is telepathy, in that she uses to communicate to her robot puppet Audiophile. Audiophile comes jam (pun intended) packed with a good assortment of weaponry. The hands have terminals that can hold fire dust and water at which they can be refilled. The hands can even come off and reveal a small cannon on both arms. Around the feet and legs, audiophile can ignite boosters to move really fast or even hover. Audiophile is made of the same material the Atlesian Paladin was so there's a very low chance of it breaking. Azurina herself is equip with telepathic sais which can be thrown and called back to her. However, they are mainly used as a last line of defense should Audiophile meet an end, or worse a dead battery. Most impressively, Azurina can even where Audiophile like armor. She made it to where Audiophile can work as a mech suit which adds a lot of bulk to Azurina and lowers offensive capability, but it's made up for in spades by practicality and defense. The most bizarre part is that Audiophile can teleport from one area to another, though at the cost of 50% battery life. One last note, various things like the boosters and the laser cannon cannot be activated unless paired.

Stats: I got the inspiration for this scoring system and the roles from: post/75272001961/a-more-elaborated-version-of-this-this-new

This will cover Azurina's normal form and fusion form

Attack: 7, 9

Dust: 8, 8

Movement: 7, 9

Attack Speed: 8, 5

Mana: 5, 8

Precision: 6, 8

Critical: 9, 6

Defense: 6, 10

Stamina: 4, 7

Range Coverage: 10, 8

Overall: 70/100

Her alternative form as you may have guessed isn't really an upgrade, it just throws around the stats. However, such versatility and her level of intelligence will bode well.

If you may have noticed, the stats I used her were a bit different than the one I used for Kaitsuki's. So, I will redo it. Mainly because he was overpowered to a point where even Bayonetta would be proud.

Attack: 6, 8

Dust: 9, 9

Movement: 10, 10

Attack Speed: 9, 9

Mana: 5, 8

Precision: 7, 7

Critical: 8, 9

Defense: 6, 7

Stamina: 3, 1

Range Coverage: 9, 9

Overall: 72-77/100

While being good when it comes to Strength, Speed, and Skill, Kai has average defense with atrocious stamina. While his defense saves him, it doesn't take any more than a few hard hits and he's down for the count.


End file.
